Pottery 101
by shiroi-sakurapetals
Summary: Misao's desperation to find Aoshi the perfect birhday present, leads her to a mountain shack and the master of pottery? And why does this person have so many sake jugs in his possession?AoshixMisao. REPOSTED UNDER NEW PEN NAME.
1. Default Chapter

Standard Disclaimer: I under no circumstances own or plan to make profit from these characters. Only Watsuki-sama is brilliant enough to conjure up such wonderful characters and as you can guess I ain't that brilliant. Please don't sue me I gots no money to pay ya.

Anyways this is my first fic so please go easy on me please. I've been reading fan fics like crazy over the past few months and if you see any similar ideas in this fic like others please take it easy on me I'm not a fricking scholar. Anyway please read and review, I want to know how you guys thought I did. Anywayz on with the story.

POTTERY 101

Chapter 1

Misao Makimachi sat in the gardens of the Aoiya admiring the beautiful flowers. She looked calm and at peace with herself on the outside but on the inside she was in a dangerous battle with herself. Why you may ask? Because a certain raven-haired, ice blue eyes, too silent for his own good ex-okashira's birthday was coming up and she didn't have a clue in hell what to get him.

Now Aoshi's birthday was a month away so Misao started to panic. She didn't have enough money to buy him anything respectable and well heck she didn't have any money at all. Also if she did manage to get any money she had to buy a new pair of sandals for Okon because she totally destroyed her old ones. Well Misao didn't agree that she should have to buy them back because it was Okon herself who forced her to where the bloody things in the first place.

Then there was Omasu she had to buy a new set of hair pins for. Well she told her not to put those things in her hair but no "you'll look much more like a girl with these in your hair Misao-chan". Well they did come in handy, she ran out of kunai and well she was left with no choice but the hair pins. They worked well too. Those thugs sure didn't think she would use those. Anyway then there was Jiya she owed money, then Shiro, Kuro, hell she even owed the old nosey lady down the road money.

She needed a way to get Aoshi-sama something more special than any one else's present but not spend too much money. Now how in the hell is she going to do that. She knew Okon and Omasu always bought something boring for Aoshi so she knew she could out do them. But it was Jiya that always went all the way when he bought gifts. He'll be hard to beat. And well Shiro and Kuro don't even try hard when it comes to gifts. They usually give some lame looking wind chime or something. The Aoiya probably had hundreds of them by now.

She got up from her spot on the ground and made her way to the kitchen, it was time for Aoshi to get his tea. She knew he hated it when she took long. Funny, why would he get angry when she took long to bring his tea and he was the one who took long to realize she was even in the same room as him. She shook her head to clear the negative thoughts and headed to the temple with the tea tray in hand. She could think about what to get him on the way there.

So how did you think it was? Please review I need some feed back. The next chapter is on the way so please be patient.


	2. Tea with Aoshi

Standard Disclaimer: I under no circumstances own or plan to make any profit from these characters. Like I said before only Watsuki-sama is great enough to have come up with them. Please don't sue me I'm a starving artist who lives in a cardboard box in a cane field, well maybe I'm overdoing it a little cuz I ain't that poor.Anywayz on with the story.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

(Change of Scene)

Chapter 2

Misao made her way towards the temple that her Aoshi-sama was meditating at with his tea in hand. She truly enjoyed bringing him his tea. It was the only time she really got to spend with him, which of course consisted of a one sided conversation. She was always chatting up a storm while he sat there like the stoic wooden statue he is. Mind you a very hot sexy beautiful statue at that. She was sure there were no others like him he had to be one of a kind, I mean have you ever seen a statue of someone that hot.

She had thought about the many things he could possibly want and would like but everything she thought of didn't seem to suit him well enough. She didn't have any kind of idea what he could possibly want for his birthday. He wasn't like Sano whom she knew what to get him. He was different, and most importantly difficult to find a gift for but Jiya always got him something wonderful. She had watched for the past three years the way Aoshi would actually give the smallest smile when Jiya gave his present. He never once cracked a smile whenever she gave him a present. Perhaps it was because Jiya always gave him something useful like a book or something he actually liked like a box of foreign tea. That one sure made him smile, well since it was Aoshi it was the smallest movement of his lips. She was sure he never wore that black silkgi she gave him that she bought with all the money she had saved for a year. She had looked all over for the finest silkgi to give him and she thought it to be perfect but she felt like it wasn't perfect to Aoshi. Coming to think of it he never used anything she had given him, well at least that was what she concluded from what she saw.

She was walking up the stairs now carefully balancing the tray of tea in her hands. She placed the tray down on a ledge outside and fixed her clothes making sure to pull down her shorts a little more. She picked the tray back up and slid the screen open and made her way over to the form with its back facing her. She slid the screen close and made her way over to her Aoshi-sama. She wasn't even half way to the floor when she heard his deep sexy voice say to her "You're late Misao."

Oh how many times she wished he would say I love to her in that sexy voice of his but it just wouldn't come true. "Gomen nasai Aoshi-sama, I didn't realize the time and well I was kind of busy with something" she bowed and then finally sat down in front of him setting the tray down to the left of her and began her daily routine of preparing his tea. She had really mastered the whole tea ceremony thing, she did it so many times that she had perfected it and performed it with such grace. She probably could do it with her eyes closed. She handed him he tea and he silently took it from her.

'Misao is so beautiful and graceful ' Aoshi thought to himself. ' two years ago her hands would have been shaking like crazy and she would have knocked something over by now but she's matured so much now and she has turned into such a graceful woman, its as if she suddenly bloomed overnight.' His thought were kindly interrupted by Misao's beautiful soothing voice asking him if he had I nice day.

"Hai"

"So Aoshi, your birthday is coming up soon"

"Hmn"

"So do you have anything in mind that you would really want?"

' I want you ' he thought. "No not really"

"Oh" ' why does he always have to be so difficult' she thought bitterly to herself.

"Well anyway Jiya told me that I can take a month off so I can rest a little"

"..."

"So I will be gone a whole month from the Aoiya"

"..."

'Why does he always have to be so damn silent! Why isn't he surprised or sad I'll be gone, well I guess he really doesn't care' She started up again "I leave you in charge Aoshi-sama, I know you will take care off all the oniwabanshu affairs quite well on your own"

"Hmn" that was Aoshi's way of saying, oh my darling Misao don't leave me alone here for a month, I can't stand not to see that beautiful smile of yours for so long. "The Aoiya will be in good hands Misao you don't have to worry"

"I wasn't worried, I know you will do a fantastic job Aoshi. But please make sure Jiya doesn't go chasing girls before taking his medicine for those old bones of his. I don't want him making more of a fool of himself infront of them if his fingers or his legs were tostick in one position and he can't move" she laughed.

' She just called me Aoshi, no sama added on' he thought. "Hai, I will try my best even though nothing can stop him from making a fool of himself" he had a small smile upon his face.

'Wow Aoshi is actually smiling! He even made a joke!' She smiled back at him brightly. She actually made him smile for once. "Well I have to get back to the Aoiya now its my turn to wait tables, well ja ne Aoshi!" she picked up the tray and exited the temple. On her way out she realized something "Shimatta! I forgot to ask him what he would like for his birthday!"

Meanwhile Aoshi sat on the floor of the temple staring off into space 'She called me Aoshi.'

Soooooooooooooo how did you like it? please review I need feed back please I need to know your thoughts on the story.

Oh my graduation was Saturday, I danced my ass off! It was so much fun but my toes are killing me now. Never dance in high heels people its like your walking on nails! Anyway please purrty please review this story and I promise to write more chapters faster than Aoshi could say hmn. Well goodbye folks for now !

Ja ne !


	3. The Possibilties

Standard Disclaimer: Hey like I've said before I don't own Rurouni Kenshin and its characters okay. So please don't sue me cuz I gots no money to give yah.

I want to thank all my reviewers and all the people who read the story. Well its not completed yet cuz I'm having writers block and I'm only on the third chapter, that's so sad isn't it? I'll have to say that its real hard for people to review stories cuz I only got 4 in total, I guess its because the story is incomplete but please I'm begging you to review the story, I need to know what you like and don't like about it. Oh and a special thanks to my reviewers who have been really nice, well its only four of them so thank you to Kitsune-Tenshi-16, The Silly Konneko 2 and Canitan-queen and the person at Fallen Dark Angel.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

(Change of Scene)

Well enough blabbering for now on with the story.

Chapter 3

Misao made her way back from the temple and was on her way to the Aoiya when she decided to go check in the markets and stores for the millionth time that week to see if she found anything that was right for Aoshi. Well just as the other million times she looked she found nothing that she thought he would like. She wanted a gift that would have him speechless but seeing as this was Aoshi she was speaking about that wasn't a good thing. The man was too quiet for his own good. She was sure he would keep his mouth shut even if someone threatened to kill him if he didn't speak. Then she remembered how only moments ago he had said enough words that it could actually qualify as a sentence or maybe even a paragraph.

'Something must have been wrong with him if he was talking so much' she thought to herself.

As she turned the corner she spotted Hideki-san, the nosy old woman who knew everyone's business in town. That woman could go on for hours about what was going on in the town. How Koura-kun got caught with another woman, that Taka-san was going to China with her new husband, she even knew that Omasu and Okon visited Hiko every month even though they had new boyfriends every week. That lady knew everything and she wasn't your average sweet old lady, oh no she was a mean one with a nasty mouth at that too. She once was in an argument with another old lady who lived opposite her. Apparently Hideki- san got caught spying on the lady's son. The words that came out of that woman's mouth would put Sano to shame.

Misao wondered how in the world she had owed that woman money. She couldn't remember asking her for any at all but was reminded every day when she passed by. She would have to stand up and listen for a half hour to Hideki- san go on and on about how the youth these days have no respect for their elders and how she should wear a kimono so she wouldn't be mistaken for a boy with long hair and the list went on and on. Eventually when Okon had to come and pull her away from her she would hear that she owed her 50-yen. She shook off the thought and jumped on to a roof and moved as fast and as quietly she could and eventually she reached the back yard of the Aoiya. She jumped and landed gracefully on the dirt and made her way to the kitchen.

"I see that you have escaped Hideki-san again, you were lucky, poor Omasu and Okon weren't as lucky," Okina said from the doorway.

"I was lucky today she didn't spot me before a took off, I would have been standing there for all eternity with my ears bleeding from that screechy voice of hers" she chuckled to herself.

"Yes poor Okon and Omasu seemed to have become deaf now. You have to shout what you want to say to them so they can hear and then they get angry and scratch you to death because they say that you' re talking too loud." It was then Misao noticed the various bandages all over the old man. ' Poor Jiya, they sure didn't take it easy on him.' She thought with a chuckle.

"So did my precious Misao-chan get anything for her Aoshi-sama as yet?" Okina said with a wicked smirk.

"No, I didn't see anything that he would like nor do I have the money like some lucky ole bastard I know to buy him anything." She knew he was trying to rub it in that she didn't have anything and he had the perfect gift ready for months.

"Well if you like I could lend you some money, so you could at least give him something." He was enjoying torturing the poor girl. Aoshi was the one she would try the hardest to get something nice for, not that she didn't get everyone something lovely but Aoshi was the most special to her and she always wanted to get him something that he would treasure. 'What she doesn't know is that he treasures her gifts more that anyone else's but someday she would see that for herself' he thought to himself.

'That old bastard, he knows I'm so desperate to get Aoshi something that I would even ask him for money again. Well I'm not going to ask him for any. Yeah I'll show him I could still get Aoshi the perfect present without asking him for money!' By now an evil smirk was showing on her face and her eye was twitching. She wasn't going to let Okina beat her this year, oh no, he was going down.

Okina saw the look Misao was giving him and started to sweat drop. 'Well she sure is looking scary, I better get out of here before she kills me.' " Well Misao my dear I have to take care of some business, I'll see you later." With that he took off with such speed he could put Kenshin to shame and headed for his room and locked himself in.

She didn't even notice Okina's hasty exit, she was so caught up thinking about how she had to get Aoshi the perfect gift and how she would make his gift look like nothing compared to hers. "Well Jiya I don't need your pitiful money, I can do it on my own without your help!" she yelled. Then she noticed that she didn't get a reply. It was then she noticed that he wasn't any where in sight. 'That baka, he's lucky he got away this time!'

She finished up in the kitchen and headed toward her room. She was tired like hell from walking all over Kyoto looking for a present. 'Maybe I'll get lucky and find money some money someplace.' Yeah right! Like she would find money on the ground when they had so many thieves and thugs all over Kyoto. And even if they didn't find it, the wind would have blown it away. She wondered if she could trick some drunken sickos like she used to do before she met Kenshin. 'Aoshi would give me a hard time if he found out that I got him a birthday present with money I took from thugs.' She made her way toward her room to take a nap, her legs were tired from all the walking and not to mention all the jumping and running she was doing lately to avoid that old bat Hideki.

She lay down on her futon and stared at the ceiling. Then all of a sudden she realized something 'Aoshi likes tea and you serve tea in clay tea- pots and bowls. Yes that would be perfect for him, a new set for the tea ceremony. But how in the world could I buy him one of those sets, they're so expensive and I have not a yen on me.' She didn't know how in the world she was going to get him a new tea set if she didn't have money and she vowed to not ask Jiya for money in a while or anyone as a matter of fact. 'Maybe Okon and Omasu can help me out with this one, they always know what to do.' With those thoughts on her mind she finally fell into a deep sleep dreaming about Aoshi smiling at her when she gave him his birthday present.

Well that's all for now but I promise to write the other chapters faster. Please review and tell me how you found this chapter was. bye.


	4. The Master of Pottery?

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own these characters for Christ's sake so please do not sue me, you won't get any money at all. Maybe a few crappy anime drawings and some yu-gi-oh cards but nothing else.

Hey, again I want to thank all the reviewers again for well, actually reviewing my story. And the more reviews I get the faster I update. But enough chit chat on with the story!

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

(Change of Scene)

Chapter 4

Misao awoke from her blissful slumber all flushed and sweaty. And if you just had a dream about Aoshi wearing nothing but a cup of tea in his hand, asking you if you wanted to hold his kodachi, you would be all flushed and sweaty too. 'Just great, every time I see him I won't be able to get those hentai thoughts out of my head' she thought with a smile. 'But he sure looked good in the nude.' And with those naughty thoughts in mind she got up,got dressed and went off to find Okon and Omasu to help her out with her problem.

She was walking down the hallway still wrapped up in that dream she had when none other than Mr. Kodachi himself was exiting his room. She didn't even hear when he told her good morning because at that exact moment she was replaying the part in her dream when he asked if she wanted to hold his kodachi. And if it was possible she turned an even lovelier shade of red than before. She was brought back to reality by Aoshi's deep voice asking her if she was all right. She looked up at him still in a daze and then did nothing but stand there and stare into those lovely blue eyes of his.

"Misao?" Aoshi was actually looking at her with concern showing on his chiseled features. 'Why on earth is she looking at me like that, and she's all flushed, she must be sick.'

Misao now coming back from her daydream looked at Aoshi with widened eyes and an even darker blush staining her cheeks. 'He must have said something. Oh yes he asked me if I was alright' "Hai Aoshi I am fine, don't worry about me, I was just day dreaming that's all." She said in a voice that sounded like she just sucked some helium out of a balloon. She winced when she heard her own voice and struggled to get it back to normal. Now that she was sure her voice was back to normal she asked him "So Aoshi what are you doing here still, shouldn't you be at the temple?"

He was looking at her now, right in her eyes and it seemed that he was lost in them because he didn't answer right away, he was too lost in his thoughts of her to answer. 'Such beautiful eyes, always bright and full of light, only an angel can possess such innocence and beauty. Yes anangel, that is exactly what she is.' Suddenly finding his way back to this world he moved his gaze from her and on to a wall and answered her "I slept in late, but I am going there now." With that he headed in the opposite direction and left. 'She called me Aoshi again.' He smiled as he walked out of the Aoiya and to the temple.

Mean while Misao now coming out of her trance realized that Aoshi was out of sight. Her heart was still beating rapidly from before when Aoshi was looking, well actually staring at her in the eyes. 'How strange, that was one of the few times I actually saw his eyes, his beautiful wonderful blue eyes. As clear as water and as cold as ice.' She walked off and headed to the kitchen still thinking about how she had completely lost herself in Aoshi's eyes and how he actually looked at her in the eye. 'I have never seen that look from him before; his gaze was warm, no longer cold. I hope he looks at me again like that, it was nice.' She mused to herself.

"You hope who looks at you like that?" asked Shiro who was busy cooking breakfast.

"Uh, no one it was no one!" she said hastily. She looked away angry with herself for voicing her thoughts out loud. "Why isn't Omasu or Okon making the breakfast? They usually make it," she asked trying to switch the subject.

"Well they went out early to get some more groceries but they haven't returned yet so I decided to make breakfast in the mean time. I wonder where on earth the could be?" Shiro said as he lifted the pan to flip the vegetables. (A.N: I don't know what the hell he's cooking!)

"Oh did you see which way they went, maybe I could find them?" She said while stuffing a rice ball in her mouth.

"Yes they headed in that direction about two hours ago" he said while pointing to the direction in which they went. He turned around in time to see Misao about to grab another rice ball. "Hey! You put that down this instant Miss lady, no stealing!"

"Sorry Shiro-kun but I was real hungry, you know I can't resist your rice balls, they're the best!" she said and put on the puppy look.

"Alright, alright you can take some with you but don't over do it and don't give me the puppy look." He said as he turned back around to finish the vegetables.

"You're the best Shiro-kun!" with that she gave him a peck on the cheek and ran out with three rice balls in hand.

"That girl" was all he said as he went back to work with a small blush on his cheeks.

Meanwhile, Misao was walking down the road slowy as she was not a morning person.She wondered where Okon and Omasu were. When she turned the corner she spotted Hideki-san who was yapping in all her glory to some poor girls. When she looked closely she realized that the poor girls were Okon and Omasu. 'Poor them, they must have been there for hours. I better get them out of there.' With that she headed in that direction scared like hell that Hideki-san would burst her ear drums. The woman had the highest, screechiest voice she had ever heard and she had a tendency to raise it even higher when she was arguing with someone, which baffled Misao because it was humanly impossible for her voice to go any higher when it could already break glass and send dogs and cats running away with their tail between their legs.

She had to find a way to distract Hideki-san long enough to get Okon and Omasu out of there. After all she did need their advice and they saved her so many times from the screeching monster that was Hideki-san. She finally reached the house before Hideki's own and she slipped in the narrow space between the two houses and peered out. All she had to do was distract Hideki for a few seconds and she could grab the groceries and then eventually Okon and Omasu. At that very moment Okon looked as if she was about to kill someone while Omasu looked like she was dying. Hideki-san didn't even notice that Omasu was holding her ears and wincingin pain. Misao realized she had to move fast because she needed Omasu and Okon to be able to hear her when she asked for their advice.

She pulled out her kunai and got ready. She noticed that there was a vase outside with flowers, if she broke it that would distract Hideki for a while. But she had to get Okon and Omasu's attention first. She picked up some pebbles and threw them at their feet. They stopped holding their heads and looked around and then in the direction from which the pebbles came. They spotted her and gave her a smile and then mouthed "Get us out of here."

With that Misao nodded a yes and then mouthed back "Get ready to run." They shook their heads in understanding and pretended to listen to Hideki- san. Misao tightened her grip on her kunai and looked at the vase again before she slunk back into the darkness and jumped up on to a roof. She readied herself and then let loose a fury of kunai upon the vase. The loud shattering of glass was heard through the whole street and everything went quite even Hideki. In a flash she jumped down grabbed the groceries and made a hasty exit with Okon and Omasu close behind. After what seemed an eternity of running like the devil was hot on their tails they made it back to the Aoiya through the back and jumped down onto the dirt and sped off inside.

They finally stopped to catch their breaths in the kitchen with the groceries scattered all about and a very shocked Shiro staring at them with his mouth open.

Then a blur a blue was seen as both Okon and Omasu flew across the room to hug a now exhausted Misao who was holding her hand to her chest with her eyes wide.

"Oh Misao, you saved us from death, thank you so much, I didn't think we would make it back alive, arigato Misao-chan" said a now teary eyed Okon who was squeezing the living daylights out of Misao.

"Yes thank you so much we'll do anything for you to repay you for what you have done for us" added a crying Omasu who was also squeezing the living daylights out of Misao.

"Can't... breathe.." Misao who was now turning blue from lack of oxygen struggled to get the two words out. Immediately they released her and said "Sorry" in unison.

"It was terrible Misao, we were coming back from the market and then she spotted us and held us down in the worst conversation I ever heard. My ears were starting to bleed" said a still very traumatized Okon who was slightly shaking.

"You're lucky I went out to look for you guys, you might be still there." Misao stated as she got up and straightened her messed up clothes. "I wanted to ask your advice on something."

"Really? Well let's get this mess cleaned up and then we could talk about whatever it is you need to tell us." Said Omasu who was helping Okon pick up the groceries off the ground.

"Shiro would you stop staring and help us with the groceries!" yelled Okon who was now bundling all the radishes together.

"Nani? Oh yeah sure!" he said as he rushed over to help.

Meanwhile Hideki-san was still staring at the broken vase on the ground when she realized that the two girls she was talking to had left. "Damn, I'll have to continue that story about Koura-kun's new girlfriend some other time."

(Change of Scene)

"So Misao what was is that you wanted to talk to us about?" asked Okon who was busy combing her now wet hair after they all took a bath.

"Well, it's about Aoshi-sama's birthday gift. You see, I finally know what I want to get him but its really expensive and I don't have any money on me."

"I know you saved us today from a very cruel death but I am not lending you any more money Misao " said Omasu who was helping Okon with a hairpin.

"No I don't want to borrow money from you, I already owe you two a hair pin and a pair of sandals."

"Its okay Misao you don't have to buy anything for us again we both agreed that we will let that one slide" stated Okon who was now pinning up Omasu's hair.

"Arigato Okon, Omasu, but please I need your help before I go on my vacation." Misao said as she bowed her head as a thank you.

"Well you never told us what you wanted to get him."

"Yeah what is it that it is so expensive that you can't afford It.?" stated Omasu as she smiled to herself about something then whispered something into Okon's ear that immediately started giggling.

"Hey what are you two giggling about? This is not funny you know" said a now agitated Misao.

They both gave her an evil smile before Okon said with a wry smile on her face, "Why don't you give Aoshi yourself as his present"

"What do you mean Okon, I don't understand what you are..." Then she realized what Okon was talking about and immediately started to turn red like a tomato.

"We all know Aoshi hasn't gotten any in a very long time Misao and we also know that you would like to give him some!" said a laughing Omasu.

"You bunch of hentai! You expect me to go screw Aoshi for his birthday! Honestly you two need help." Misao was getting very red now from anger and from actually thinking that it wasn't such a bad idea.

Seeing the glare that they were on the receiving end of, they immediately stopped laughing and tried to get serious. A still smiling Okon said, "We were only teasing you Misao-chan, no one expected you to go and do that, but tell us what was it you wanted to get him."

"New tea sets for the tea ceremony, but all the nice ones are so expensive." She noticed the look Okon and Omasu was giving her and then the way they were looking at each other and started to sweat drop.

"That is a wonderful gift Misao, he would love that. But maybe you don't have to buy a new set, maybe you can make it and you won't have to spend any money." Said Omasu who was smiling like a maniac and her face was taking own a very disturbing look that Misao knew all too well.

"Yes that is a wonderful idea, and I won't have to spend any money but I don't know how to make pottery Omasu."

"Well why don't you learn to" said Okon who was also taking on that same disturbing look that Omasu had now.

"But I don't know anyone who knows how to make pottery." Misao was getting really scared now because Okon and Omasu smiles got even brighter.

"But we do" they cooed together.

"W-who?" asked a shaking, sweating Misao. Then she saw that their eyes started to twinkle and their hands were clasped together and they were smiling like they were high. She knew that look all too well. It was the look of a fan girl when they saw their object of affection. Misao was turning blue now. There could only be one person that made Okon and Omasu disgustingly happy and drooling.

"Why Hiko-sama of course." They cooed together and both looked at each other and squealed in delight.

'Hiko-sama? Who on earth is Hi..." She stopped immediately. They couldn't we serious, they just couldn't. If the Hiko she was thinking about was the same as the Hiko they were speaking about then that would mean that, "Hiko Seijuro?" she said in shock.

"Yes Hiko-sama is a wonderful pottery artist." They said as they hugged each other and were smiling like idiots.

Then suddenly Misao came out of her stupor and analyzed the whole situation and with a scream that could wake the dead she said "You want me to learn how to make pottery from Seijuro Hiko, master of the Hiten Mitsurugi technique, teacher of the Hitokiri Battousai! You must be crazy!"

"Yes, now lets go inside and talk more about our sex god Hiko-sama." With that they both pulled a struggling Misao inside of the Aoiya who kept saying "Kami-sama please help me" to her room to discuss Hiko Seijuro, master of pottery.

So, how was it? Please review and let me know. And remember the more reviews the faster the updates! Next chapter is coming soon so please be patient and review like crazy! Hope you Hiko fans will happy. Well that's all for now! Ja ne!


	5. The Plan

Disclaimer: I totally don't intend to make any profit from these characters as I don't own them and probably never will.

I have to say I am pretty surprised that you people like this story because in school I totally used to do horrible in creative writing. But I am really really happy that you all love it. And thanks to all my lovely reviewers who have been nothing but nice. Oh and thanks for the chocolate chip cookie Spirit Demon next time I want a whole box! I'm so excited because there's a new yu-gi-oh movie coming out in august and I can't wait to go see it!

"Speech" ' thoughts' change of scene

But anyway, on with the story!

Chapter 5

"There is no way on hell that I am going to ask Hiko Seijuro to teach me how to make pottery!" said a very pissed off Misao. She didn't understand how Okon and Omasu could go crazy over that man. He was so arrogant and vain. They never seemed to get along very much in the first place so why in the hell would they expect her to want to ask him for any sort of help.

"But our Hiko-sama is a very talented man, right Omasu?" said a very scary Okon who's eyes were practically bulging out of her head and her mouth was contorted in a sick smile.

"Oh yes he is very talented in many areas, many other areas" she cooed suggestively. Then all of a sudden both Okon and Omasu started to giggle like crazy.

"Will you two get your minds out of the gutters, this is no time to be having hentai thoughts when I have a serious problem on my hands." Misao was really tired of all the Hiko-sama talk. All she heard was that Hiko was so sexy, Hiko was so handsome, Hiko was this, and Hiko was that for the past few minutes. If she heard anything else about Hiko Seijuro she was going to go crazy. I mean how can they be so obsessed with that man. But she would never admit to them that she actually found him to be both sexy and attractive. She wasn't supposed to notice any other man besides Aoshi and well everyone else thought she didn't so she wasn't going to say anything.(AN: no one can resist Hiko-sama )

"Oh alright Misao-chan, but this is the only way for you to get Aoshi-san a new tea set." Both Okon and Omasu had managed to calm down but every now and then they would go back into Hiko-sama mode.

"Yes Misao-chan, this is the only way for you to not spend money and just think, you'll finally be able to put all your love into the gift since you are the one making it for him" said Okon who was now looking at various different hairpins Misao had. "Misao dear you need some new hairpins for Aoshi-san's party. You don't want to look the way you are looking now on his birthday now do you."

"Hai Okon, I'll get some new ones when I come back from my vacation. And by the way, how are you going to get Hiko to agree to teach me how to make pottery, I'm sure he will not be willing to teach anyone. You know how anti- social he is." She was actually warming up to the idea since it involved no kind of money at all and she could try to act civilized around him. But she was sure he would never agree to teach her how to make pottery besides she was sure all he knew how to make were sake jugs.

"Oh you don't worry about that dear, we have our ways. He will teach you don't you worry, we'll make sure of it" said a smirking Omasu. She looked at Okon and they nodded in agreement.

"But how long does it take to learn how to make pottery? I mean I'm sure it takes some years to master It.," said a nervous Misao who was pacing back and forth. ' This is never going to work, Aoshi's birthday is only five weeks, six hours and twenty-five minutes away.' How was she to learn how to make pottery in such little time?

"Well Misao-chan you will have to give up your vacation and be very dedicated to learning how to do it, that is the only way you can do it" said Okon who was looking through Misao's closet at her clothes. She pulled out a blue silk kimono and was examining it. "Misao this is a very lovely kimono, I think you should wear it to Aoshi's party, you will look so lovely in it."

Omasu who got up and was looking at it now as well said "yes this is a very lovely kimono Misao, where did you get it?"

"It was my mother's, Jiya gave it to me not so long ago. He actually gave some other things from her as well. And yes Okon I will be wearing it to Aoshi's party. But enough of that, I will be leaving Saturday for Hiko's place since it takes a few days to reach there. Oh and before I forget, don't forget to send the invitations out. I suppose we will have to invite Hiko to the party as well."

"Really Misao? That would be great if he would come, thanks Misao." By now Okon and Omasu were dancing around in circles singing a song they made up which was obviously about their Hiko-sama.

"Well I have some business to take care of and don't forget to keep this a secret, I don't want Aoshi or Okina to know where I am going, especially Okina." With that Misao got up and exited her room leaving behind a smiling Okon and Omasu.

"Omasu did you notice something?" asked Okon who was still looking at the closed shoji screens.

"You did too huh?" answered Omasu who was looking at Okon with a smile on her face.

"Yes she called him Aoshi, no sama added on, just Aoshi. She really is in love with that man, its no longer a childhood crush, let's make sure her gift is the most special of all."

"So what are we getting Aoshi-san? The usual I take it." said Omasu. They looked at each and started to giggle.

It was that time of day that Aoshi liked most, afternoon. It was so peaceful in the afternoons, always quiet and windy. He would usually sit and admire nature and its beauty in absolute silence like he usually did. But afternoons also brought something else. He would get to spend some time with Misao. Just the two of them together. He truly enjoyed the time he spent with her every afternoon, he would get to discreetly stare at her when she wasn't looking and listen to her angelic voice talk about what she did for the day or Himura's woman. He could sit there for hours upon hours silently admiring her beauty and grace. Everyone thought that he spent all day meditating but most of his time was spent thinking about Misao.

He wondered what she would get him for his birthday. He always liked her gifts most and was always surprised by what she would get him. Normally he didn't care about gifts or birthdays but upon his return to the Aoiya he always looked forward to his birthday because that meant he would receive a gift from Misao. He didn't give a rat's ass about anyone else present but he always looked forward to Misao's gift. To him it was as if she was giving a piece of herself to him and there was nothing more in the world he wanted. Yes he wanted her, and badly too. He had spent too many years alone and in pain, but she had saved him from the darkness. She was his light, his angel who saved him from the ice that threatened to encase his heart.

He wondered if they would have the usual party this year. He never enjoyed those parties even if they were held in his honor. By the end of the night he was the only sober person standing for he refused to drink sake and make an ass out of himself in front of Misao. It wasn't that he didn't like sake but he was what it did to him. He would lose control of his emotions and that was something he didn't want to ever happen in this lifetime or the next. Then there was that chicken haired punk who Misao always had to invite. If Sagara wasn't drinking and making a fool of himself he was stuffing food in his mouth or trying to get him to drink sake which Aoshi would always decline very politely at first and then would end up having to threaten to chop his head off or something along those lines. Then there was Battousai and his woman who would end up with giggling fits by the end of the night before she knocked out cold. And he had to sit and listen to Battousai mutter oro for every little thing that happened. One would never guess that the oro muttering idiot was the great Hitokiri Battousai by just looking at him.

But he would stay for the whole night just so he could see Misao's cheeks turn a cute shade of pink every time she took a sip of sake from her cup. Then she would start to giggle like crazy as Okina would probably start to sing some nonsense he made up on the spot or he was arguing with the Chicken haired punk about how he could drink the most sake without coming up for air. That honor belonged to Battousai's master, Hiko Seijuro. The man was a walking jug of sake. There was never a time he was seen without a jug in his presence. But he wouldn't tell them that because as soon as anyone metioned the name Hiko Seijuro they would end up having to listen to Okon and Omasu go on and on about he was so this and that and then the battousai would start his oroing about some rather suggestive comment the two made.

He looked out through the window he sat near by and saw someone coming. He didn't even have to have a good look at the person to know who it was. The braid swinging back and forth was a clear give away. He walked over to his usual spot and sat down and waited patiently for her to come to him.

I'm really sorry that this chapter is so short and so boring. Well please take it easy on me please. I hope I don't lose too many readers because of its shitiness. But I promise that the next chapter will be much better than this crap and longer too. Well goodbye for now, cheers

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	6. Amazing

Standard Disclaimer: well I'm tired of saying this but I don't own any of these characters and I don't plan to make any money from them. But this story is mine so back off.

Well I would like to apologize for the horrible last chapter. I really couldn't think of any thing else to put in there. Someone asked that I put in more Aoshi and Misao moments, I'll try to do that in this chapter. I totally agree, I barely had any scenes with them in the story and this is supposed to be an Aoshi and Misao fic so yeah there will be more Aoshi and Misao action. If you people have any ideas you think will make the story better just tell me them and if I like it I'll put it in.

Oh and thanks to all my wonderful reviewers you have been nothing but nice to me and please I ask that people start to review more often I mean its not hard to do, I do it almost every time I read a story so you can do it too.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

(Change of Scene.)

Chapter 6

Misao walked down the stairs from the temple she had just exited in a daze. She was smiling like an idiot. Why? Because she just had the most wonderful time of her life drinking tea with the blue-eyed, too sexy for him to be just an ordinary human, ex-okashira, who all of a sudden was saying enough that it could qualify as a sentence and staring at her intently for the whole time. Maybe she did have a chance with him after all. He seemed to be very interested in her today. First the stare out this morning and now this afternoon he was talking a lot and staring at her even more than before. She thanked the gods that she was still able to speak intelligently with his gaze fixed on her. 'Why on earth was Aoshi acting like that today? He was acting like any normal person. Whatever it is I'm not complaining at all' she thought with a giggle. Then she remembered when she handed him his cup how he had held her hand longer than nessessary and how he had stared into her eyes for what seemed like an eternity. 'Now whenever I see him I'll be blushing like crazy.' She was nearly to the Aoiya when Hideki-san spotted her. She was in such a daze she didn't even realize she was being spoken to. All she was doing was replaying the part when he held on to her hand over and over in her head.

FLASHBACK

Misao walked up the stairs in deep thought. She was still thinking about Hiko Seijuro and how Okon and Omasu where going to get him to teach her to make pottery. 'I don't know what they're planning to do to get him to agree, but it better be good' she thought as she finally reached the entrance of the temple. She set the tray aside and fixed her clothes. She picked the tray back up and made her way inside, where she saw Aoshi sitting in his usual spot with his back facing her as usual. ' You better like this gift Aoshi, cuz if you don't smile when you get it, I'm going to kill you' she thought to herself. She sometimes wondered why she went through all this trouble to get him a birthday present when he didn't even seem to care much about it any way. She was soon reminded why.

"Good afternoon Aoshi, I'm sorry I'm late but I was a bit tired from today's events" she said as she sat beside him and set the tea tray down. "Did you have a nice day?"

"Hai." He was watching her like a hawk, taking in everything about her. He noticed that she really did look tired. He decided to find out what made her like that. "And how was your day Misao?"

She was shocked that he actually asked her something. She recovered quickly though. "Oh it was just hectic. You know the usual Aoiya and Oniwabanshuu business and then there was the whole Hideki-san ordeal."

She didn't tell him the part about her planning to learn to make pottery from Hiko Seijuro. She didn't want him to get suspicious.

"I see that woman is still at it. I don't think she will ever grow out of being nosey," he said with a small smile on his lips. He remembered all too well how nosey that woman was. And then some poor innocent soul who was walking by would have to stand and listen to her annoying voice as she gossiped about what she heard about someone.

"So I take it you have fallen victim to her as well. I had to save Okon and Omasu this morning or else they would have been deaf or dead now. I think Okon is still traumatized." She was enjoying this conversation. It was the first time since she was small she heard him say so much.

"So just how did you get them away from her?" he was very curious as to how she had distracted the woman. He remembered many times trying to save Okina from the evil woman's clutches.

She turned red at that one. How could she tell him that she destroyed the woman's vase to distract her. And it wasn't just any vase, it looked very expensive like if it was passed down from generation to generation. "I have my ways" was all she said and she prayed that he wouldn't ask her exactly what her ways were.

"Hmn" was all he said. He knew it must be something drastic if she didn't want to tell him.

"Well the tea is getting cold Aoshi, I think we should drink it now." She set to work preparing the tea.

'She called me Aoshi again' he mused to himself. He sat and stared at her preparing the tea. He looked her up and down and unconsciously noted that she had become curvier and her features had changed slightly.

Misao felt his eyes on her. She could always tell when he was watching her, she would start to feel hot as if his gaze was made of fire. She stirred the tea one last time and then poured some into two cups (AN: bowl or cup you choose.)

She handed him his cup and their hands touched. She looked up suddenly. He didn't let go of her hand. He sat there and looked her right in the eyes. They sat there for a few minutes like that. No one made a move. They sat there staring at each other.

'So beautiful' was all Aoshi could think at the moment. He was transfixed. You could always tell what she was thinking, it always showed in her eyes. And at the very moment they were full of love and even lust. She wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Then suddenly they both dropped their gazes and Aoshi reluctantly let go of her hand. He took the cup of tea and closed his eyes and began to drink it.

Misao still couldn't believe what had just happened. She was still shocked. The pink in her cheeks now becoming a lovely shade of red. She shook her head and took a sip of her tea.

They stayed like that for ten minutes and it was surprisingly Aoshi who broke the awkward moment. "So Misao where are you going for your vacation?" he asked.

She didn't know where to tell him. She obviously couldn't tell him she was spending her vacation learning how to make pottery. She thought of something quickly. "I'm actually going by a friend of mine who lives near the outskirts of Kyoto. She was nice enough to offer me a place to stay sometime ago to I took up her offer" she lied. He was eying her suspiciously.

"Well that's good that you are familiar with the person." He didn't know what it was but he felt like she wasn't telling him the whole truth. He pushed it aside for now. ' Maybe Okon and Omasu knows about this person, I'll ask them.'

She needed to change the subject quickly. "Would you like some more tea?" she asked.

"Hai" was all he said. He handed her his cup and there hands touched again. He quickly moved his hands away not wanting a repeat of what happened before. He could see that she was still blushing from before and her cheeks were now even redder.

They drank the rest of the tea in silence. When they were finished, she packed away everything and was ready to leave.

"Well then Aoshi, today was very enjoyable but I must be going. I am needed back at the Aoiya." She stood up and was started to walk over to the door. She was stopped when Aoshi called her name.

"Domo arigato Misao, for the tea. Have a nice walk back to the Aoiya." She immediately started to blush. She nodded and made her way out of the temple with a huge grin on her face.

Aoshi sat by the window looking at her retreating form. He sighed 'I'm never going to get her out of my head now.' He smiled to himself. Only she could make him smile and she managed to make him do it more than once today.

END FLASHBACK(AN: that sure was a long flashback )

Misao stood there in a daze still thinking about Aoshi and didn't even realize she was in a supposed conversation with Hideki-san. The woman wouldn't notice anyway because most of her conversations were one-sided in the first place, she being the one doing all talking. Every so often Misao's face would take on the same look that Okon and Omasu would get any time they were thinking or talking about Hiko Seijuro. The same look she found disturbing and annoying. She was still thinking about when Aoshi had held onto her hand and looked her in the eye. 'His skin was so smooth and soft' she thought with a sigh. She was brought back to reality by Hideki- san calling her name.

"Makimachi-san are you listening to me?" asked Hideki-san in her screechy voice.

"Hai Hideki-san, I'm listening to you." Misao said with a sad sigh. She was going to die at a very young age before she even had a chance to make Aoshi's present.

"As I was saying, Koura-kun's new girlfriend was caught kissing some other guy down by the bridge after the market." Misao didn't even hear what the woman was saying all she heard was 'blah blah blah blah.'

After what seemed like an eternity she had finally manage to escape when Koura-kun himself passed by and Hideki actually stopped talking to follow him down the road. When he passed by he gave Hideki the nastiest glare he could manage and then smiled sweetly at Misao. When he turned around and continued on, Hideki waited a few seconds then promptly followed him down the street. Seeing her chance to escape, Misao quickly ran off to the Aoiya and didn't stop until she was inside to take a breath.

"Running from Hideki-san again. That's the second time today Misao, now come on, really" said a grinning Okina. He had seen the whole little episode this morning with Okon and Omasu, it was quite entertaining.

"Oh please Jiya, like you wouldn't run for your life if you were in the same situation." She was tired of his annoying ways. He just always had to say something.

"Well how was your day today my lovely Misao? Did you find anything for your beloved Aoshi as yet?" he knew he was annoying her already. He just loved to get a rise out of the girl, she was too easy to upset.

"Actually Okina, I have found a gift for Aoshi and it far surpasses whatever your gift is." She was confident in herself now. ' There's no way in hell that Jiya has a better gift than what I've planned' she thought to herself with a smile.

'She must mean business, she's calling me Okina, I better get ready to make my exit, but not without some parting words.' He noted the look on her face. It was one he feared. She was looking like a maniac scheming some sort of evil plan. "Well whatever you say Misao, but I really doubt that with the amount of money you have that it's any better than Shiro's wind chimes." With that he bolted off to his room and locked the door behind him.

"Why you old bat. Omae o korosu!" she shouted after Okina as she darted after him but only to have the door shut in her face. "Next time old man, you're not going to be so lucky my friend, I promise you that!" with that she stomped back to the kitchen to get something to eat where she almost killed an unsuspecting Shiro.

"Misao, please calm down or you'll rip somebody's head off. You know how Okina can be. Now here take some rice balls, I'm sure your hungry." He silently prayed that it would calm her down. She practically had steam coming out of her ears. But at the mention of rice balls she stopped her stamping and calmed down a bit and smiled.

"Thanks Shiro-kun, you're the best. But I swear one day I'm going to get him" she said while taking up a rice ball. Shiro really did make the best rice balls.

"No worries Misao, it's the least I can do to help you. After all you did manage to run into Hideki-san twice today." The woman had managed to corner him once or twice to see if he knew anything that was juicy. The only person who didn't seem to mind the woman's nosiness was Kuro who was also a terrible gossip.

She had stayed in the kitchen to talk with Shiro for the last twenty minutes and her legs were killing her. But it didn't matter because she got to eat all the rice balls that she wanted. She had asked Shiro if would make them for Aoshi's party next month and he had agreed. It was on rare occasions that he cooked them since Okon and Omasu did all the cooking. And it wasn't because she knew Aoshi had liked them, but that she wanted easy access to something that reliable and also a way to escape Kaoru's horrible cooking. The girl just insisted that she help cook something and when she did it always turned out burnt or something far worse. She remembered she even saw Aoshi throw Kaoru's riceballs away when he thought she wasn't looking. And if Aoshi thinks that your cooking is bad then its really bad because the man eats anything. The only time Kaoru's food was consumed was after everyone was too drunk to know any better.

She made her way back to her room with a full stomach. 'Shiro sure knows how to make them' she thought as she smiled and patted her stomach. She didn't have to eat for the rest of the night, she had eaten so much just in case he didn't make any tomorrow and she wanted to remember how good they tasted before they were all gone. The only other time she would get to eat them was at Aoshi's birthday party, which was a month away. Before she could open the door to her room she saw Aoshi walking towards her. The memories of what had happened filled her head and she couldn't help but blush.

"Oyasumi, Aoshi" she said with a bow. He just nodded back and stood there looking at her. "Did you want to speak to me about something Aoshi?" she questioned.

"Hai, but I want to give you something. Hideki-san gave me something, that I believe belongs to you." He handed her back the set of kunai she had used in the morning to brake Hideki-san's vase.

She took it with shaky hands. How did that woman know whose it was? "How did she come in possession of my kunai?" she lied. She knew Aoshi was going to ask her sooner or later but she needed to stall for time.

"I was going to ask the same thing. She said that she found this on the ground. Next to her broken vase." He was watching her now with raised eyebrows, waiting for her to answer him. He could always tell when she was lying. She would always stutter and her eyes would take on a look of torture. He could tell she didn't like to lie. But a lot of time has passed since the time he could read her emotions like an open book.

She sighed in defeat. There was no way for her to escape. And lying was out of the question. He always knew when she lied. She was never able to lie to him with a straight face.

"I used them today to save Okon and Omasu" she said in a barely audible voice but he somehow managed to hear her.

"And you had to brake an old lady's vase to do that?" he said in a cold tone. He really found it funny but he didn't dare laugh. 'So that's how she distracted her.'

"I am sorry for what I did to Hideki-san's vase but Okon and Omasu needed help and I couldn't think of a better way to save them." She was a little annoyed with his questions. Didn't she tell him everything in the temple when they had tea?

"Next time, you should be more careful and don't leave your kunai behind. A lot of people know you use them." With that he made his way to his room leaving behind a stunned Misao. He entered his room but not without a parting comment. "Oyasumi Misao." With that he closed the door to his room and left a still shocked Misao standing in the hallway.

'Did Aoshi just tell me to make sure do get my kunai before leaving a crime scene, so no one will know that I was the one who did it? There must be something in that tea I'm giving him, he sure is acting odd lately' she thought as she finally came out of her daze. She finally entered her room and plopped down on her futon. She stared up at the ceiling as she replayed today's events in her head. First the dream about Aoshi naked, then rescuing Okon and Omasu from Hideki-san, Okon's and Omasu's ridiculas plan to learn pottery from Hiko Seijuro, the whole tea incident, Shiro's rice balls and then that little scene just now. She chose her favorite of today's incidents and soon fell asleep remembering how Aoshi held onto her hand.

(Change of Scene)

Misao awoke to loud crashing noises in her bedroom. She looked over to her closet to see Okon and Omasu pulling out all her clothes and dumping them on the ground. Now clothes don't normally make so much noise when you throw them on the ground but this is Misao we're talking about here. The girl practically had kunai in everything.

She rolled over and slowly got up. She was never a morning person. She may be energetic but she hated the mornings. Why get up when you can sleep until noon. Her stomach grumbled. Then she remembered why. Food. For one to be considered genki, you have to eat lots of food. Of course she was a ninja so she would work it all off any way. And even if she wasn't exercising, she was chasing Okina or running from Hideki-san and that was enough to keep anyone in shape.

She looked on as they continued to throw all her clothes on the ground. Then suddenly they stopped and turned around andwalked up to her.

"Why are you in my room at this ungodly hour and messing up my closet and making so much noise?" she asked them with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Misao it's nine in the morning! Anyway we thought that since you would be leaving in a day that we would help you get packed " said Okon who was neatly folding some of her clothes.

"Yes Misao-chan, and do you have to have kunai hidden in everything? I mean I almost sliced my fingers off like three times already!" said Omasu who was watching her fingers and holding them as if they were made of gold.

"Whatever! And why are you packing so many clothes. I won't have any room for anything else if you pack my whole closet." Misao was now looking at all the different piles of clothes on the floor.

"Actually Misao that pile of clothes are the ones you are carrying on your trip. The rest we're going to give them away since you don't wear them and half of them probably can't fit you anymore" stated Okon who was pointing to a small pile of clothes neatly folded on the ground.

"I don't know why you didn't wear these clothes, they were very nice" said Omasu who was folding all the different kimonos that Misao never used.

"Wellit's okay that you are giving them away, but make sure you don't mix up my mother's kimonos with the ones you are giving away. If you do then I'm going to kill you."

"We know which ones were your mother's Misao. Those are the really beautiful ones. Don't worry, we didn't touch them, they're still in your closet" said Okon who was holding up an obi. "Can I have this obi Misao? I have a perfect kimono that will go with it."

"Take what you want, its not like I wear them. Anyway did you two come up with a way to get Hiko to agree to teach me how to make pottery?" asked Misao who was looking through all the clothes for something to wear.

"Yes we did, let's just say we're going to make him an offer he can't refuse." The two looked at each other and started to giggle.

'Great, just what I need, these two lunatics going back into Hiko-sama mode' she thought as she picked up a hairpin and admired it for a minute. " Omasu, I think you would like this, do you want it?"

Omasu bounded over and looked at the hairpin and nodded her head quickly. " It's lovely Misao, domo arigato."

"Hey, it was me you owed hairpins not Omasu!"Okon shoutedas she quickly got up and snatched the hairpins out of Omasu's hands.

"Yes but I already gave you that obi and don't think I didn't see you grab a pair of geta and hide itinyou top."

"Oh sorry, but can I have them now that you've mentioned them?" said a flustered Okon who pulled out the pair of geta and showed them to Misao.

"Yes go ahead but give Omasu back those hairpins."

"Misao why do you have so many of these things. Please don't tell that you stole them from someone" said Omasu who was holding a large bowl filled with hairpins.

"Well you see, I get some most of it from losers who come to the Aoiya and try to dazzle me with gifts and then some are from you guys and Kaoru give me some as well."

"I didn't know you had so many admirers Misao" said Okon who was looking at a very expensive looking hairpin. "Who gave you this one Misao? Its very expensive."

Misao turned red when she looked at the hairpin. Aoshi gave her that when she was small for her birthday. "Aoshi gave me those when I was young. He said they matched my eyes perfectly."

"Oh no wonder you had them in this box, he was right, the jewels in them match your eyes perfectly. I think you should wear these to his birthday party Misao. I'm sure he would like that." Both Okon and Omasu watched amused as Misao turned even redder that before.

They quickly packed up all the things she would be using for her trip to Hiko's, all the while asking her about different accessories they found. She ended up keeping most of her stuff because Okon and Omasu insisted that she keep them, probably because they wanted to borrow them later.

She headed to the kitchen to get something to eat. She silently prayed that Shiro had cooked but when she got there she saw that it was Okon who had made the food. Okon always cooked the same thing for breakfast, but it still was very tasty. She crammed down her food and then left for the market. She had promised Okon that she would go get more stuff for the Aoiya since the supplies were running low quickly. She wondered how on earth they needed more stuff and they went to the market just yesterday. 'Probably Okina having midnight snacks again' she thought as she quickly walked past Hideki's place not without noticing Kuro talking to Hideki like there was no tomorrow. She always wondered about that man Kuro. He was an odd ball all right. He liked to gossip even more than Omasu. She then concluded that most men are nosy, like Okina. He could always be counted on to tell you what's going on with the neighbours. He constantly was asking 'who', so much so he started to sound like an owl.

She finally reached her destination. She groaned. There was nothing more that annoyed than getting fish and meat. Of course they needed fresh fish, but why did she have to be the one to go get it? She would always end up having to wring someone's neck to get the fish that she wanted. The people would all of a sudden become interested in the fish she wanted and then a fight would always brake out. Of course she would win, she was a ninja of course and it was so easy pummeling those poor men to the ground. And then after she bought the fish and carried it home, she would have to go scrub her skin for the fishy scent to come off and most times she would still smell of fish.

She looked around her and noted her surroundings. There weren't as many people as usual but there still were the usual losers hanging around the fish venders. She had to wonder if they came out only when she came to get fish. She walked to one particular vender that she always bought from. He was a nice old man with a friendly smile, plus he always gave her a discount because she was a loyal costumer. She pointed to a particularly large fish and said that she wanted it. That's when all hell broke loose. All of a sudden the losers hanging around the other venders rushed over and started to yell they wanted that piece of fish too, and they were here first so they should get it.

Then they broke into a fight. Misao punching some guy who had the nerve to push her out of the way. She wasn't standing for this rubbish anymore. She whipped out her kunai and threw them like a mad woman. She did a flip and landed in front of the old man, handed him the money, took the wrapped up fish, retrieved her kunai from the people who were nailed to the ground and then she took off with speed that would make even Tenken no Soujiro proud. She ran all the way back to the Aoiya and then immediately carried the fish for Omasu and Okon and then made her way to the bathhouse. Meanwhile the people back at the market where now getting off the floor and dusting them selves off, ready to start back up the fight and then realized that the fish was long gone.

She stayed in the bathhouse for an hour trying to scrub off the smell. Satisfied that she no longer smelled like a salmon, she headed for the Aoiya's kitchen to eat some food and then go wait tables. She wasn't in the mood to carry Aoshi his tea so she got Okon to do it for her. She waited tables the whole day and was exhausted from all the work she did. Too many times she had to be held back by Okon from beating the living daylights out of some poor guy who wasn't sure what he wanted to order.

(Change of Scene)

It was eight at night when she finally decided to retire for the day. She was tired as hell and she didn't even get to see Aoshi today at all. She climbed into her futon and fell asleep quickly. She had to get some rest before her long journey to Hiko's shack to learn how to make pottery for her beloved Aoshi-sama.

Aoshi finally reached the Aoiya. He was disappointed that Misao didn't bring him his tea and instead Okon brought it for him. It wasn't really late now but he silently walked through the halls. He went to the dinning area to find Misao. She wasn't there with the others eating dinner like he thought she would. "Why is Misao not eating with you?" he asked. He would always return home and hear her laughing or threatening Okina for something or the other.

It was Okina who spoke up first out of the stunned group. "Misao had a very stressful day today. She was very tired so she went to bed. After all she is leaving tomorrow for her vacation so she thought best to get a good rest."

"Ah, she is leaving for her vacation. I see." He sat down and ate some dinner then quickly made his way to his room. He stopped outside Misao's door. He stood there for a few seconds before he decided to go in. He silently walked over to her and kneeled down. He quietly admired her and brushed some hair from her face. 'So beautiful.' He looked longingly at her. He wanted her to be his so badly. Deciding that he should leave before he lost control of his actions, he bent over and kissed her forehead and whispered "Sleep well my angel" with that he left her room and went to his own. He lay down on his futon and touched his lips, the same lips he used to kiss Misao's soft skin. He stared at the ceiling thinking of Misao. "My angel" he whispered before he fell into a peaceful slumber.

Over in Misao's room, she was smiling in her sleep before she muttered " You too Aoshi, you too." She needed her rest, after all tomorrow she began her journey to the mountain of the master of pottery.

So how was it? Hoped you liked it. Well there's only one way for me to know. Review! Please I really love reviews especially the nice ones. Heck all my reviewers are nice to me. And I'll also like to say that I have to different names at the different sites. At my name is Jmame- chan at media minerandI am Kuroi-sakurapetals here at fan don't think that someone stole my story if you see a different name okay. It's still me. Glad that I could make people happy and hyper with my story. Well goodbye for now. Cheers!


	7. To Hiko's Shack We Go!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, sure wish I did, but I don't so don't sue me okay.

Okay people I'm back after a very long break. I'm very sorry that I took so long to update but my 'wonderful' brother decided to upgrade the computer and then he didn't install Microsoft office so I just had to wait forever for him to actually install it after much nagging on my part.

Well I'm back and I'd just like to warn you that this chapter might be short so don't kill me. I'm still afraid of one particular reviewer who has threatened me with a whip. I am very happy that you all love it.

Special thanks to all my wonderful reviewers who just are so nice to me. I promise that I'll update faster from now on because you lovely reviewers seem to love this story so much.

Again I will like to state that I have the name kuroi-sakurapetals on and jmame-chan on so don't go reporting me okay and the last chapter had some errors in it I will like to apologize for because I usually take time to spell check every chapter as best I could even though when I read it over when they are posted I still see errors in it.

Okay lastly I will like to ask your help because I know nothing about Japanese pottery making so if any of you know anything about it feel free to email me and tell me about it, also I am open to your suggestions on what you would like to see in the story.

Well I'll thank all my reviewers personally at the end of this chapter so well as I like to say ON WITH THE STORY.

Chapter 7

Misao woke up from the most wonderful rest she ever had in her life. She didn't know why, because the day before was pure hell, but she just felt all warm and fuzzy inside. Then she realized that today was the day that she would be leaving for Hiko's to learn how to make pottery for her beloved Aoshi. She hoped with all her heart that Hiko was a good teacher and actually knew how to make something other than sake jugs, but he had to be great if he was the master of the Hiten Mitsurugi technique and shishou of Battousai. She was sure Kenshin must have grinded on Hiko's nerve with all his oro-ing and his overly kind ways. The man was a complete push over.

She got up and started to gather her things together. She wasn't leaving until mid day but she wanted to be ready. She was a little scared because Okon and Omasu had packed her clothes so she was pretty sure that she had a lot of kimonos in her things and they tied up the bag pretty tight so she couldn't re-back anything. She made a mental note to terrorize them when she got back from her so call vacation though she doubted that she would get to because she would have so many questions about Hiko-sama to answer she wouldn't have the time or heart.

Slipping on her outfit for the day, she made her way to the kitchen to get something to eat. It was then she realized that it was probably around six or seven in the morning. She never got up so early unless she had something really important to do. She grabbed some left over rice balls from the night before, sniffed them to see if they were any good and happy that they were not spoiled, headed out to the garden to eat her breakfast. She sat under her favorite cherry blossom tree and quietly ate her food all the while admiring the beautiful scenery. She didn't notice the figure quietly come up behind her as she was so far off into her own little dream world.

Suddenly two very warm hands covered her eyes. She didn't know who the hell it was covering her eyes but if they tried anything she would be ready. She reached for her kunai in her obi but was stopped when the stranger spoke up.

"Now there's no need to use those kunai of yours. Can you guess who this is?" asked the very familiar voice. There was only one person who had such an incredibly sexy voice, Aoshi. She shivered when she felt his warm breath on her ear and neck. "Are you cold? Why are you shivering?" he asked again.

"A-Aoshi?" he obviously didn't know what he was doing to her. Her whole body was starting to heat up from his close proximity, especially her face which was a red lovely shade of red now.

He moved impossibly closer to her. He loved how she was acting. Her innocence was one of the many things that he was attracted to in her. She was so pure just like an angel. "Are you sure this is Aoshi?" he teased. He was practically hugging her from behind. He pulled away to sniff her hair a little. It smelled of flowers.

"y-yes I'm sure this is Aoshi, no one has a voice like that" she stuttered out. He had moved impossibly closer to her, his lips were almost touching her skin. She felt all warm and fuzzy again like she did when she woke up.

"A voice like what?" he questioned again. He moved away a little, afraid that he would lose control and do something he would regret. She mumbled something. He still caught it though. He had to fight back a blush himself. She thought his voice was beautiful.

Misao had turned crimson when she had mumbled her reply. She hadn't meant to say it aloud but damn her and her big mouth. He removed his hands from her eyes. She turned to look at him but instead she caused their faces to come even closer than before. She hadn't realized he was still so close.

She looked absolutely beautiful with her face all flushed and he had to fight to keep himself from closing the distance between them and kissing the life out of her. He was blushing a little himself. ' she must think I'm on something, to be acting like this but what she doesn't know is that she's the one causing me to go crazy' he thought to himself. He reluctantly moved and then sat beside her looking straight ahead like if nothing happened.

After a few seconds of staring at Aoshi with wide eyes and mouth agape, Misao finally came out of her stupor and asked the question she had wanted to ask him since the beginning of his weird behavior. "Aoshi are feeling okay? You just seem to be acting different lately"

'If you only know how badly I want you and how you are driving me crazy, then you would understand my odd behavior' he thought to himself. "No nothing is wrong Misao, I'm feeling fine actually."

'Sure could've fooled me, he definitely is acting more like a normal person than before. Must be the tea' she thought to herself. "Well that's good to hear."

"I leave today for my vacation at noon."

'Why is she leaving so early? I thought she was leaving next Monday.' He was starting to think that she was hiding something from him. It all sounded fishy. "Hmn" was all he said.

'Just great he's back to his old responses, and here I was thinking he was starting to act normal' she thought bitterly. She could have sworn only moments ago that he was high off something the way he was acting but he suddenly went back to his one word answers. "Yes I want to get an early start, you see it takes a day to get to Hiko's" she explained. She saw him watching her funny. Did she say something wrong? She went over what she had just said to him in her head. All she had said was that she wanted an early start because it took a day to get to Hiko's. She realized her mistake. 'Shit! I just told him I'm going to Hiko's, now he'll know that I'm planning something' she needed to come up with a lie quickly to get herself out of this one. 'Me and my bloody big mouth!'

Then the inevitable came. "Why are you going to Battousai's master house Misao?" he really was getting annoyed. She was leaving out important details on purpose. He was not told that she was going to Hiko Seijuro's mountain shack for anything. He wondered what she could possibly go there to do.

After a few moments of silence she answered him, "you see Okon and Omasu want me to drop off something for him since I am passing that way. I gladly accepted because they have helped me so much over the past few months and I wanted to repay them anyway I could." She wasn't really telling a lie because they had told her that they were sending a package for her to give him in order for him to teach her how to make pottery.

He looked at her good, she wasn't acting like she would when she lied but it still didn't seem like the whole truth and if he tried to ask her more she would just evade the questions. "You would think that any chance they got to see the man they would take it" was all he said.

' okay it seems as though he bought it but I can see it in his eyes that he still is suspicious' "yes I was surprised myself that they didn't want to go up there themselves, they usually jump at any little chance they could to see the man."

They sat there in silence for another few minutes until Aoshi stood up. "Well I have some business I must take care of now, I hope you enjoy your vacation, you need a break"

"Yes, thank you and well since I may not see you before I leave, I will say goodbye now." She stood up next to him and they looked at each other for a few minutes before she worked up enough courage to give him a peck on his cheek. "Goodbye Aoshi" she whispered into his ear. She was about to move away when she felt him wrap his arms around her in an embrace.

He stood there holding her for a few minutes and then he whispered into her ear "goodbye Misao, you will be missed." With that he let her go and made his into the house and out of the Aoiya all the while holding is cheek thinking ' such soft lips, I long for they day when I will get to kiss them.'

Misao who failed to notice that little detail was still standing in the same spot with the cutest looking blush on her cheeks and wide eyes. Someone coughing brought her back from la la land.

"Isn't that just sweet, the icy ex-okashira gave Misao-chan a hug." Okina had seen the whole little exchange and he didn't miss the part when Aoshi left holding his cheek like it was made of diamonds. He found it rather amusing that the usually stoic man was now acting like a sixteen year old boy.

"Talk about a moment spoiler, what do you want Jiya?" she asked in an icy tone. The old bat could just never quit. He always had to make a comment, he could never keep his mouth shut.

"Can't an old man just have some fun? Don't answer that question. I wanted to ask you about Aoshi's birthday party, do you want me to invite Hideki-san from down the street? Or how about Saitoh Hajime?" he felt like being evil this morning. Besides she wouldn't be there to harass him for whole month and was going to miss her, he wanted to get one last little fight before he left.

"Are you crazy? Those two in the same room together, do you want us all to die? And then you wouldn't be able to chase girls around Kyoto again." She knew he didn't like Hideki-san either, Shiro mentioned something about her having a crush on Okina.

Okina stroked his beard in thought. Never getting to chase those pretty girls around Kyoto was scary. His face took on an odd look. He remembered Hideki-san had a thing for him. He shuddered at the thought. "Well Misao-chan are you ready for your trip? After all I don't think those short legs of yours will be able to last long with the amount of time you will be walking." He barely missed a punch she threw at him. There was a silent understanding among family and friends of Misao, never say anything about her braid, never call her a weasel and then never ever say anything about her being too short. Okina just broke the last rule.

"Why you old bat, I'll make you pay for that one dearly, I'll show what these short legs can do" she shouted as she chased him around the garden. It seemed that he was going to escape but she magically appeared in front of him when he went to open the door. "Not this time old man, its pay back time." She grabbed him by the beard and dragged him back outside. Okina was heard shouting "please Misao-chan not the beard!" from down the street.

It was finally time to leave the Aoiya and head to Hiko's. Misao was a little scared because she was not sure if this whole plan was going to work. She wasn't even sure if he would agree in the first place. She hoped with all her heart that Okon and Omasu had planned something great.

" Misao are you ready?" asked Okon who was holding a package in her hand.

"Hai Okon, I'm ready. What's that in your hand?" she asked. 'That must be the package I have to give to Hiko. I wonder what is in it.'

"That is the package for Hiko-sama, make sure to handle it carefully. This is what is going to get him to teach you okay. So handle it with care" said Omasu.

"What's in there that I have to be careful with it?" she was very curious.

"Well we can't tell you what the gift is, but there is a letter in there as well." They both had flushed faces.

"Well if you two are acting like that then I don't want to know what's in there." She was sure it was something she didn't want to know about.

"Here are some rice balls, Shiro-kun made them for you."

She turned to Shiro and gave him a brilliant smile. "Oh you're the best Shiro-kun!" she gave him a hug. The man had the most awful blush on his cheeks.

"Oh it was nothing Misao." He said while scratching his head in embarrassment.

Next to Omasu was Okina, who had an assortment of bandages all over his face and body was looking like if someone was dead. Misao seeing his face only smiled.

"I'll be fine Okina, don't worry. It's not like if this is the first time I'm traveling on my own."

"I know, but who will I have fun with around here when you're gone? Those two will be talking about Hiko and Shiro will be off trying to get some action and well Aoshi that's like talking to a stone, don't even mention Kuro he'll be gossiping with Hideki." A round of "hey" was heard from everybody.

"Why don't you and Shiro go girl chasing together?" asked a very amused Misao. Okina was acting like a ten year old.

"He'll only cramp my style." He quickly had to hide behind Misao for protection. Shiro didn't like that comment to much.

"Well I think it's time I leave. Don't want to get there too late." With that she said her goodbyes and started to walk down the path which lead to Hiko's shack. She turned around to wave again and what she saw almost made her faint. There stood Aoshi, alone in front the gates of the Aoiya looking at her. He had come to see her go off. She smiled to herself and waved at him. He waved in return. She continued walking for a while until she spun around again to see if he was still there. He wasn't. 'Oh well at least I said goodbye already this morning.' She tuned back around and continued on. What she didn't see was Aoshi reappear from behind the gates and look at her with a sad expression on his face. He sure was going to miss her presence more then anyone else would. He stayed watching her until he couldn't see her anymore.

"I see I'm not the only one who I going to miss Misao-chan dearly." Okina had a way he could sneak up on you.

"Hmn" was all he said as he turned and made his way inside the Aoiya.

Okina only smiled. Aoshi really loved her more than anything. He could see it clearly in how he was acting lately. It was about time he realized that he needed her. Oh and he needed her badly, if you know what I'm saying. Okon and Omasu suddenly appeared behind him.

"Aren't those two cute" was all the said as they started to giggle. They obviously didn't miss anything either. All three made their way to the kitchen for some much needed lunch.

Meanwhile...

Misao was walking like a mad woman. It was six in the evening and it was starting to get dark. She didn't want to get stuck in the forest all by herself. She was almost there. She was walking incredibly fast. She didn't like this area at all. Then she saw a little dog. She walked over to it and went down. The thing was incredibly skinny. She took out a half eaten rice ball after a battle within herself to give away Shiro's tasty rice balls to some stray dog. She put it down on the ground next to the dog. The dog inhaled it. She got up to leave but the dog started to jump on her.

"Hey I can't give you anymore little boy, I've got to go now." She started to walk away but the dog ran in front of her and started barking. "Would you quit it already, I said I can't give you anymore, geez will you back off" she yelled. Some how the dog seemed to be taken aback by her raised tone. He didn't seem too happy about her outburst because he started to growl.

"But I never, I give you some food and this is how you treat me, you ungrateful little mongrel" she yelled back. She soon regretted her words. The dog howled and then started to growl and snap at her.

" now little doggie you move out of the way so I can make it to Hiko's before it gets too dark." She started back up a little when the dog walked forward. It was then she noticed that it had most of its teeth missing. She started to laugh. "You plan on attacking me and you have half your teeth gone?" she stopped her cackling when she heard something coming. It sounded like paws clicking. She swallowed. It seemed the little dog call for backup. She backed up even more. Then she saw four pairs of glowing eyes on her.

Misao didn't know what to do. It seems that dogs could understand what humans could say because they were pissed off. She needed a plan for her escape. She pulled out her trusty kunai and flung them as hard as she could. A few yelps were heard but then more growling followed. She didn't have time to waste, she started to run like if all of Kyoto was after her.

She jumped into some trees now and then but they still chased her. They were literally hounds from hell, piss one off and you piss the whole punch. She saw Hiko's shack come into view, she ran like ran she never ran before. She finally made it to the clearing with the shack. Within a matter of seconds she burst through the door, shut it behind her and plopped down on the floor holding her chest. She was getting tired of running from things. She was interrupted from her much needed rest by laughing.

"Well, well it seems that dogs don't like cats and weasels. Now tell me what are you doing here itachi?" Hiko Seijuro said in his deep voice. She turned and glared at him.

"Don't call me weasel!" she shouted back.

"Okay itachi, now answer my question, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be chasing around that ice block Shinimori?" he had his infamous cocky grin plastered on his face.

'Well here goes nothing, lets see if this is going to work without him laughing his laugh off.' "Iwantyoutoteachmehowtomakepottery" she said in a rush.

"Do I need to go get those dogs outside to make you say something understandable weasel? What did you say?" he had clearly heard what she had said, he was the master of Hiten Mitsurugi after all, but she just had to be joking.

"I said that I want you to teach me how to make pottery" she squeaked out. He looked at her amazed for a few minutes and then burst of laughing with tears coming out his eyes. Misao looked at his went over form and shook her head and sighed. She knew this was a horrible plan. What did she get herself into now?

TO BE CONTINUED.

How was it? Did you like it? Only way for me to know is to for you guys to go click that little purple button down at the bottom and review like crazy.

Well here go my many thanks to my reviewers.

**Fallen Dark ****Angel**: you always make me laugh with those reviews of yours. Sorry I didn't update as soon as you wanted. I'll try harder next time. Oh and please lay off the sweets. Maybe send me some.

**Katsumi Sagara**: glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing my story you made me happy.

**KenshinKid101**: glad you thought it rocked. I hope you like this chapter too!

**Chibibunny**: I'll try to write more chapters for you. Enjoy the fic!

**Ww3000**: hope I put enough Aoshi and Misao moments in there for ya!

**Canitan-queen: **please put the whip away, I promise I'll update faster from now on.hides under bed

**Living Impared**: thank you so much for your review.

**Spirit Demon**: just can't let them get together so soon but I hope you like all the fluffy moments.

**Yaoi Yaoi Yeah**: omg you're one of my favorite authors, glad you liked it.

**MiraiGur**l: glad you liked the fish fight and the big kiss scene.

**Minsada**: thanks for your wonderful review, its folks like you who keep me going

And well all my other reviewers I didn't get, sorry I'm getting tired. Thanks a million for your support.!


	8. To Teach A Weasel

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to their respective owners.

I feel so horrible for not updating this story for like two months. I know that I must have pissed off all my loyal reviewers for not updating for so long, but I do have a reason. I cannot seem to find any kind of information that will really help me out with the whole pottery thing. I have been searching goggle for anything that could possibly help me out but I just can't seem to find anything that's good enough. Then there's the fact that Rurouni Kenshin is no longer my current obsession. I am totally obsessed with Saint Seiya now since I have just seen it, it is still fresh in my mind. But please forgive my laziness because that is the main reason for not updating sooner. I however refuse to stop updating. I started it and now I'm gonna finish it. As I like to say, on with the story!

"speech"

'thoughts'

Chapter 8

Hiko Seijuro was currently still laughing his ass off at Misao. It had been exactly two minutes ago that she asked the arrogant man to teach her how to make pottery and he was still laughing at her. She waited patiently for him to calm down. She was not about to go back home in defeat. She would get him to teach her no matter what it took. It seemed the he was finally calming down now because he was becoming silent.

"Are you finished laughing now Hiko?" she looked at him questioningly.

"So you are serious, weasel. And may I ask, why should I teach you how to make pottery?" he looked her right in the eye. She started to fidget under the intense stare. She had not thought of what she was going to tell him yet. "What's the matter weasel, cat got your tongue? From your silence I'm betting this has to do something with the ice block doesn't it?" he couldn't understand why in the world she was so obsessed with Shinimori. The man was a complete ice block. He would rather drink tea than sake, something Hiko couldn't understand. Why miss out on something that was so good? There was nothing better than warm sake in this world but apparently Shinimori didn't know that. He looked at the weasel. She was blushing furiously and she had a sheepish grin plastered on her face.

"So tell me exactly why do you need me, the master of Hiten Mitsurugi, to teach you, weasel, how to make pottery?"

"I... um... I...I don't have any money to buy one of those tea sets so I thought you could teach me how to and then I wouldn't have to spend any money and my gift would be better that Jiya's." she had said it so fast that she was completely out of breath now. She held her chest while she awaited his answer.

"I don't see how your inability to handle your money wisely is my problem. Why even bother to buy the ice block a gift? I'm sure he won't even notice that you didn't give him one."

"That is exactly why you must teach me Hiko Seijuro. I want this gift to actually matter to him. Please I beg you Hiko, please teach me how to make pottery." She had actually gone down on her knees and bowed to him. It was the only hope she had of convincing him.

He looked at her on her knees begging him to teach her how to make pottery. It reminded him of when Kenshin had suddenly appeared after all those years and asked him to teach him the hidden principal of the Hiten Mitsurugi. "Go home weasel. If you leave now, you'll make it back by midnight." He didn't want to have to deal with this again.

She didn't know what it was that made her angry about what he had said, but it did. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes, eyes that were angry and hurt. "Douse kaeru tokoro nante nai n'da kara."(1)

He wasn't surprised by her answer. She was a stubborn one. Just like that baka deshi of his, never wanting to listen to anything he said. Kenshin had come back to learn that move because he wanted to defeat Shishio and his torment of innocent people. She had come here to learn how to make pottery for an ice block.

She looked at him as he thought about something. She was hoping to all gods that he was going to say yes. He didn't even seem to remember she was there on the floor, on her knees begging him. He looked like if he was in a world of his own. She looked off to the side. It was then she saw the package she had been given by Okon and Omasu. It was the gift that was supposed to guarantee that he would teach her. She felt like a complete idiot for forgetting all about it. She cheered up suddenly and began to giggle. Hiko however, didn't notice her giggling. He was still thinking about whether he should teach her.

"Hiko-san? I just remembered that Okon and Omasu wanted me to give you this." She held out the package to him and smiled.

'Since when was weasel calling him Hiko-san? She must be up to something' he thought as he grabbed the package and hastily opened it. It was a small clay jug filled with sake. He smiled to himself. Those two girls knew him too well. There was a note attached the side of the sake jug. He opened it and read it.

It took him two minutes to finally read the letter. There had been so many different... he would think about all the _other_ things that had been mentioned. It was basically a letter begging him to teach the weasel the art of pottery making. But he would do it for what they had offered him. He would be a fool to pass up such a great reward. And what exactly is this great reward you ask? Why, twenty jugs of the Aoiya's best sake. He had tasted the Aoiya's best sake already and he knew that it was the best sake he ever drank in his life.

"Well weasel, I guess I could put up with you for amonth. If I could have lived years with that baka deshi Kenshin for all those years, I could live with you fora month." He looked off to the side and huffed. If it wasn't for that sake, he wasn't going to teach her anything. Besides, he could use her to do all the chores. He smirked to himself at the thought of the weasel doing everything and him lying back giving the orders. His moment was soon short lived when said weasel attached herself to his side and was trying to squeeze the life out of him. Wasn't she just crying? "Would you let go of me? If you haven't noticed, I don't like people very much."

"Oh sorry Hiko-san, or should I call you shishou from now on?" she giggled at the disgusted look on the man's face. "Or maybe you'd prefer if I call you Hiko-sama? I know you like it when Okon and Omasu call you that." He looked even more annoyed and disgusted than before. Misao could only giggle.

"Whatever weasel. I hope you know how to cook and clean, because that's what you'll be doing from now on. Well get to working weasel-chan, there's dinner to be cooked." He grinned evilly and disappeared through a door in the small shack, leaving behind a pissed off Misao, who was currently cursing like a sailor.

MEANWHILE back at the Aoiya...

Aoshi sighed to himself. Misao was only gone for a few hours and he already missed her. It seemed everyone at the Aoiya had gone crazy. Okina was busy eating all the sweets he could get his old claws on, Okon and Omasu were yapping on about Seijuro Hiko and how he was so sexy, Shiro was trying hard to get them to shut up and Kuro, well Kuro was outside talking to Hideki-san. He didn't know how the man could stand the woman's screechy voice of death. But then again, when you're a terrible gossip like Kuro was, it didn't matter if you were speaking squirrel, he would still listen to you just to get the information he wanted. He realized that they were just acting normally, well except Okina who was on a sugar high, but because of his absence when he would meditate, he found that he didn't know them as much as he used to.

He walked down the hallway to his room. Right next to it was Misao's room. He looked at the shoji screen for a good minute and then he decided to go in. He looked around the room. It was far more decorated than his room but it was still simple. It still smelled of vanilla. Everything was neatly packed away and the futon was rolled up and placed to the side. He sat down beside the futon and looked around. It was as if she was still here, everything was still warm as though she had just been in here. He was missing her alright and badly to. He closed his eyes and remembered when she was leaving. She had spun around one last time and had caught him looking at her. He didn't know what possessed him to do that but he did and she caught him looking on at her. He could still remember the sweet smile she gave him as she waved him goodbye. He continued to think of her for a good half hour before Okina found him sitting in her room.

"Ah, I finally found you Aoshi. Dinner is ready. Omasu sent me looking for you to tell you that." Aoshi only gave him a nod. Okina moved to stand beside him. "Missing Misao-chan already Aoshi? I am missing her too, especially that smile of hers. There's nothing else like that smile of hers. Nothing else." He turned and walked off. As he reached the doorway he stopped. "Don't be too long Aoshi, Omasu would think you don't want her food. You know how she gets over her cooking." With that, he left with a knowing smile on his face. 'You're such a fool Aoshi. I don't know when you'll get brave enough to tell her how you feel. But until you do, you'll just have to settle with brooding in her room as though it's going to make her suddenly appear.'

'Damn you Okina. You know me better than I know myself.' He got up and looked around one last time. He could always come back here some other time. Besides he was hungry and he wasn't in the mood to hear Omasu go on about how no one appreciates her cooking.

BACK to Hiko's shack...

"I'm surprised weasel. I didn't think you had it in you. I always assumed you were only good for serving tea to ice blocks." He stuffed another rice ball in his mouth as Misao growled dangerously. She was only there for two hours and the man made her cook dinner, which involved a lot of work and a lot of the food she brought from the Aoiya. The bastard just sat back and watched as she did everything. The only thing he did was get the fire wood and that wasn't anything special.

"Tell me Hiko, what were you going to eat if I hadn't come along? You practically had nothing in here that was edible." She asked him as she packed away the bowls. She was used to this because of her work in the Aoiya so it didn't bother her to cook and clean. It was just who she was cooking and cleaning for that made her angry.

He didn't answer her. Instead he got up and walked out of the room. She looked at his retreating figure with raised eyebrows. Hiko sure was an odd character. One minute he would be all grouchy and cocky and the next minute he would be completely quiet and do strange things. She busied herself with getting the bowls cleaned. When she was done she started to look through her things. She was so caught up with looking for her sleeping yukata that she didn't see Hiko enter the room with a futon and a blanket.

"Where's that blasted... Ah! What the hell is that?" she spun around and looked at the rolled up futon that had just been thrown at her. She barely missed the blanket that was thrown at her. "What's the matter with you? Can't you act like a normal person for once" she screeched. If it was something she learned from Hideki-san, it was how to screech loudly.

"What are you trying to do weasel, kill me or something? Anyway, you're sleeping out here. Can't get your weasel scent everywhere now can we." He smirked when she growled at him. "I'm turning in for the night, try not to make to much noise weasel, though I know that's something you can't do." He left and went to what Misao assumed was his bedroom. She went back to looking for her sleeping yukata. When she found it, she wondered where she was going to change. There was only one way to find out, ask Hiko. She mustered up her courage and approached the room.

"Hiko? Hiko? Are you still awake? I need to ask you a question." She spoke softly just in case he was asleep. She flew back when he suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet? What is it that you want weasel?" he looked at her angrily. Talk about cranky.

"I just wanted to know where I could change...uh into my sleeping yukata." She had never seen him look so angry before. She was actually a little scared of him. Of course she wasn't going to tell him that. 'Note to self, don't mess with Hiko when he's tired.'

"Right here. If you haven't noticed, this isn't your Aoiya with three million rooms. Now don't bother me again or else you'll be heading right back to the Aoiya, got it weasel?" he whirled around and disappeared into the darkness of the room.

She looked around the room and quickly headed over to a corner and took off her clothes. Of course she undressed so fast that not even Hiko could see anything. As if he was watching in the first place. She slipped on her yukata and tied up it up tightly. She cursed herself for bringing such short sleeping yukatas. It wasn't like she owned anything that was too long. All of her clothes were short in some way or the other. Of course all of her uniforms were short not her kimonos but well she doesn't wear kimonos. Undoing her normal tight braid, she braided it loosely and tied the end with a ribbon. She unrolled the dusty futon and laid it down where she thought was perfect. Taking the blanket that looked as though Kenshin had been practicing with it, she covered herself up and after ten minutes she was soon asleep.

After hearing everything quiet, Hiko emerged from his room and looked over at a sleeping Misao. All he could think was what the hell did he get himself into.

TO BE CONTINUED...

1 "I won't go back yet" or "I won't leave yet"

THANKYOU SECTION (it's only fair that I thank all my lovely reviewers, who I have treated so badly)

**KohakuRose** – Yay I'm glad you liked the story. Thank you so much for your review.

**Black Cherrie** – happy that you love the story. I'll try harder to update faster.

**LivingImpared** – Fear not, Hiko will teach our precious charm girl. Thanks for the review!

**YaoiYaoiYeah** – oh thanks so much for the wonderful review. Your reviews always make me happy!

**Oniwabanshu** – Well I hoped you liked the chapter and arigato for the review.

**Spirit Demon** – thanks for your review and I'll really try to update faster.

**Ringgetsu** – Glad you liked the story. Thanks so much for the review.

**Dark-pyro-angel-2** – Hoped you liked this chapter. It may have been short but I still hope you liked it. hey and share the oreos.

**Renee24** – Thanks for the review. You think I'm a good writer? 'glomps Renee24' thanks so much

**Ruthawen Anger's Maiden** – thanks for your review. I just love a love sick Aoshi 'sighs dreamily'

**Rurouni turtle** – Don't worry, I bet all my reviewers go sugar crazy some time. Thanks for the review

**Xspellxbinderx** – thanks for so many compliments 'is blushing red like a tomato now' thanks for your nice review.

**Katsumi Sagara** – please forgive me for not updating in two months. Thanks for your review and I'll try a lot harder next time.

**Chibi Bunny** – a cookie for you for mentioning the ooc Aoshi. You must have been the only one who mentioned it. Thanks for your review and I'll update faster next time.

**Fallen Dark ****Angel** – glad that you loved the last chapter so much. I hope you like this chapter too. Whoa you brought a snake into the house? You must have really been sugar high. Hey give me some of your candy, I could use some. Thanks for your review!

I know this chapter was short, but the next chapter is going to be very long. I promise you all that. Thanks again for my wonderful reviewers who inspired me to continue on with your wonderful reviews.

Ja ne for now!


	9. Moving Along

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters nor do I plan to make any profit from their use in this story. They belong to their respective owners.

Oops I did it again. No I didn't play with your heart and got lost in the game. I didn't update in like two or three months. Please forgive this very lazy author. But I have been thinking really hard about what to put in these last chapters and I was suffering from some serious writer's block. But fear not, I'll be updating faster from now on since, well I only have a few more chapters left in the story so they should be coming at ya faster than a speeding bullet. Oh yeah this chapter is dedicated to my sister. It's a birthday present since I have no money. I hope you like it nee-chan! On with the story!

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

(Change of Scene)

Chapter 9

It had been a week since Misao had made the journey to Hiko's shack to learn the art of pottery making for her beloved Aoshi-sama, and not once had Hiko Seijuro mentioned it. All he ever did was make her cook food, clean his shack and get firewood. And what did he do? Why he sat back on his lovely behind (I'm sure it really is lovely) and watched as she slaved away. He wanted to see just how bad she wanted to learn pottery making and she proved herself. She didn't complain one bit when she was doing her chores, in fact she would wear that bright smile of hers all the time and it impressed him greatly, though he would never voice his opinion. She had indeed matured from that genki girl who would quicker kick you in the shins before taking an order from anyone. She was still genki, oh yes she had energy to burn, but she had definitely matured.

He watched her as she prepared his tea. He really wasn't one for tea but she forced him to drink it. She did everything perfectly and in silence. He guessed that she was so accustomed to making that ice block's tea that she must feel weird when she didn't do it. She sat back and sipped her tea. He watched her well. She never did engage in conversation with him when they were drinking tea. She would just sit there quietly. But today was different. She looked as though she wanted to say something. She would straighten her back every now and then and then she would lean forward and open her mouth slightly. But she would suddenly stop in the middle of getting the word out and then go back to sipping her tea. He was getting tired of waiting so he decided to get it out of her.

"Just say what it is you want to say Itachi." He smirked when she turned a shocked gaze on him.

"Well I was just wondering… well I just wanted to know." She stopped half way again and this time Hiko rolled his eyes at her.

"Just get it out already Itachi. What has gotten into you these past few days?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. She was going to act polite and ask him nicely but no, he just had to be his usual jackass self. Her eyebrows started to twitch and her mouth was taking on a weird look. She finally couldn't take it anymore and threw all reason out the window. She slammed down her tea cup and growled.

"You want to know what's gotten into me? I'll tell you what has gotten into me, Hiko dear. I have been here one whole week, slaving away like a jackass while you sit back on your behind and do nothing, and not once have you mentioned anything to do with pottery. I don't know if you realize that I only now have three weeks to learn how to make pottery and perfect it. I refuse to give Aoshi-sama anything that is less than perfect and I'll be damned if you're the cause of it. Got it old man?" She had practically yelled the whole thing out and was now catching her breath back. Hiko looked at her stunned for a mere second before his face darkened and his face took on a dangerous look. Boy was he pissed.

"Who do you think you're calling an old man, weasel? You've got one nasty attitude little gaki. Must be because you're so short." He dodged a kunai thrown at him skillfully.

"Who you calling short, you old bat?" she snarled at him.

"You, you midget. Do I need to get you something to stand on so you can hear me better from way down there?" he smirked over at her and just moved his head aside as another kunai whizzed past his head.

"At least when I walk through the doorway I don't knock out pieces of the walls."

"At least I don't speak in the language of killer screech."

"Yeah well at least I don't look like some kind of bat."

"Have some respect for the cape. Only those who have mastered the Hiten Mitsurugi get to wear this." He gave her a cocky grin and puffed his chest out proudly.

"Yeah well you still look like a bat." She grinned proudly when he scowled down at her.

"Yeah and you look like a weasel, so what's your point?"

"I do not look like a weasel! I'll have you know that a lot of guys find me pretty you know."

"Are you sure they're not blind? People are crazy these days, talking to weasels and all."

"Why I ought to skin you alive."

"Like to see you try, weasel girl."

"So when are you going to start teaching me pottery making?" She practically almost blew the roof of the shack with how loud she was shouting.

"Monday weasel. Happy?" he yelled it at the same volume she did. They looked at each other and then burst out laughing probably because they realized how odd their shouting match had been.

"Ah you're not so bad Hiko-san." She took a sip of her tea and smiled.

""You still have to do the chores." Her face fell at once and Hiko grinned to himself. He hadn't had this much fun teasing someone since his baka deshi had last visited.

MEANWHILE BACK AT THE AOIYA…

Okon and Omasu were missing Misao badly. They had no one who was willing to listen to them when they wanted to talk about Hiko-sama and his incredible sexiness. Kuro was of no use. He wouldn't listen to you unless it was gossip and Shiro and Okina ran for the hills at the mention of Hiko Seijuro and Aoshi, speaking to him was like speaking to a brick wall. He wouldn't even blink his eyes. It was just the same old cold stare that he perfected and used to scare off everyone. Well not everyone. Misao was immune to it. They didn't know how she could just sit there and not be frozen but they supposed it was because she loved him so much that it probably bounced right off of her.

Speaking of Aoshi, he didn't go to the temple as much as he used to. He was present at the Aoiya for most of the day, taking care of Oniwabanshu business or watching over the restaurant. He even went as far as carrying out a meal to costumer. Of course he almost frightened him away but he still did it. And now he was dealing with a rather distraught boy who was upset because his precious Misao-hime wasn't there to accept his gifts.

"But I don't understand, Misao-hime is always here. What happened to her? Did she move away?" the boy, who looked strangely like Kenshin with brown hair, looked completely lost. Aoshi's eyebrow twitched. So it seemed that Misao had many callers, something he didn't like. He had already dealt with three earlier in the week. He of course had scared them off with his murderous glare. In all three cases he had been in the study looking over some documents and Okon or Omasu would come to him and say that someone wanted to see him, he being the Okashira in Misao's absence. When he saw that it was those brats that most people called young men, he would glare at them and then return to the study in a foul mood. And this idiot right now was really making him angry. The boy would not give up. No glare could stop him from seeing his Misao-hime. Okon and Omasu had told him many times that she was out of town but he would not listen.

"Misao-hime is sick isn't she? That's why she isn't serving today. She's so thoughtful, not wanting to get the customers sick too." His face got a dreamy look to it and Aoshi had to hold back a laugh at how funny he looked. "Please give her this for me. Now my day won't be complete, I didn't get to see her beautiful face." He handed Aoshi a small box tied with a pink ribbon and left with his head hanging down. 'You're not the only one whose day isn't complete without the sight of her beautiful face' he thought as he made his way back to the study to continue looking over some documents.

ONE WEEK LATER…

"Weasel you're hopeless. One week has passed and still you cannot shape the clay into a simple tea bowl." He picked up the lump of clay that was supposedly a tea bowl. Misao released a sigh. She was really improving but she still had yet to actually make the tea bowls look, well, like tea bowls. But what she had just done was a masterpiece compared to what she had made earlier in the week. She took the clay into her hand and mushed it back together. Was she ever going to make these things right? And the snow did not make it any better. She had to go get snow in buckets and then melt it to be able to use it. Everything was covered in snow. And of course that meant she had to get more firewood to keep the place warm. She asked herself many times, why did Aoshi have to be born in January? She had to put away her oniwabanshu uniform and don a gi and hakama. She didn't have a problem with wearing it. She was just so accustomed to wearing her shorts that the hakama felt a little weird. She sucked in some air and told herself to calm down. She began the tideous process of re-shaping the clay into a tea bowl.

Hiko looked at her as she began to re-shape the clay. Her eyes shone with determination. He was very much impressed by how quickly she had learnt to work the clay with her hands. She still did not however master shaping out the tea bowls, but she was coming along well. She reminded him of Kenshin when he was younger when he had now started to teach him the Hiten Mitsurugi technique. The man he called 'Baka Deshi' had been anything from an idiot apprentice. He had never seen someone so young determined to do something. He supposed because the memory of not being able to protect the ones he loved burned in his mind. It was almost the same reason why she was learning the art of pottery making. To protect the one she loved. Okon and Omasu had told him in detail what had happened to Shinimori. How he became a heartless killer in order to become the best. It must have broken her heart to see him like that, the man who took care of her when she was a child. The one person she truly adored.

"Tell me weasel, why you're going through so much trouble to make this for Shinimori?" he watched as she stopped molding the clay, her eyes focused on the ground.

"Because I think that he would like this gift." She raised her eyes to see Hiko looking at her intensely.

"Couldn't you just go out and buy a set for him? And don't tell me that you had no money. You could have easily borrowed some from Okina." He watched as she shook her head at him and grinned sheepishly.

"I didn't want to borrow anymore money from him or anyone else. I happen to owe a lot of people money."

"You go through all of this for that ice block. What will you do if you can't shape the clay into a tea bowl by the week before his birthday?"

"I will shape the clay into a tea bowl by that time. In fact the entire set will be done by next week. You watch Hiko, it will be done." Her eyes shone with determination as she stared at him.

"So you say weasel. For your sake I hope it will be finished."

THREE HOURS LATER

"Hiko-san! I did it, I did it. I shaped the clay into a tea bowl! Look at it, isn't it just beautiful?" Misao pointed excitedly down at the tea bowl. Hiko was impressed. The weasel actually did it but it was just one tea bowl she molded, she still had three more bowls to make.

"Good for you Misao. Now get to work so you can finish up the tea bowls and we can fire them." He noticed that she was looking at him like he had grown three heads. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You called me Misao, you never call me Misao." She looked at him with starry eyes. He raised his eyebrows at her. "You're in love with me aren't you Hiko-san?"

"What the hell are you talking about weasel? I'm not in love with you."

"You're very handsome Hiko but my heart belongs to Aoshi Shinimori and no one else." She folded her arms over her chest and nodded her head. She swore she saw a tiny blush on Hiko's cheeks. She wasn't that evil to tell him he was blushing. "Now run along, you lovesick man. I have work to finish." She made shooing motions with her hands. Hiko left quickly just in case she decided his 'love' was requited after all.

He smirked to himself. She said he was handsome. He knew not even who was so taken with that ice-block could deny his good looks. He made a mental note to make her flustered. He was already brewing a plan in his head.

BACK AT THE AOIYA…

Aoshi sighed to himself. He managed to sneak away from the Aoiya to go meditate in the temple. He wondered how it was that someone so young managed the Aoiya and being the Okashira at the same time. He was even more impressed by the fact that she made time to bring him tea twice for the day. No wonder she slept like a log in the night. When he was made the Okashira after Misao's grandfather died, he was younger than she was but he didn't have to manage the Aoiya. She was truly a brilliant girl. He knew it the moment he set eyes on her as a child. Of course his feelings for her back then were not the same as they are now. He always loved her, just he loved her like a little sister back then. Now his love for her was so very different. He loved her as the woman she was. Yes he saw her as a woman, contrary to popular belief. He smiled when he remembered how she had vowed to make him smile. Only five years old but determined to make everyone around her smile.

FLASHBACK

"Aoshi-sama, Aoshi-sama!" He turned to find her running towards him awkwardly. She was in a kimono and her hair was loose, flying all over the place. It was rare to see the little girl in a kimono and her hair out of its usual braid. She came running to him, a smile painted on her pretty face. "Aoshi-sama! I made a paper…" she didn't get to finish her sentence, she tripped on a rock and fell down in the dirt. He ran over to her quickly and heard the strangest thing. She was laughing. He helped her up and straightened out her kimono as she continued to laugh. It was rare for a child so young to fall and laugh about it. He would have expected her to cry because she was embarrassed but she was laughing instead.

"I told Hannya I would fall down in this stupid thing. He didn't want to listen to me." She smiled brightly at Aoshi as he tried to dust off the dirt from her kimono.

"So why did Hannya make you wear a kimono?" he raised his eyebrows several times and she giggled as she touched them with her tiny hands.

"He said that I'll look pretty in a kimono and my hair loose. He made Okon-san and Omasu-san dress me up and comb my hair." She pouted cutely at him. She suddenly gasped and looked down at the ground. Under her foot was the paper crane she had made. Tears started to well up in the corner of her eyes and her lips quivered. Aoshi readied himself for the loud crying but it never came. She was crying but not her normal wailing type of crying. She was crying quietly as she held the now crumpled paper in her hand. He bent down and ruffled her hair.

"Now don't be sad Misao-hime, I'll help you make another one okay." She nodded at him, tears still running down her cheeks. He wiped them away with his thumb and then pinched her nose. It effectively made her giggle. She stretched her hands up at him, signaling that she wanted to be carried. He lifted her into his arms and she smiled happily.

"Aoshi-sama?" she raised her tiny hands to touch his nose. "You seem so sad, is something wrong?"

He wondered how it was that she could possibly tell he was feeling sad. He shook his head at her. He couldn't possibly tell her that he had killed someone just a half hour ago. Her Aoshi-sama didn't kill people. He could still see his hands covered in blood.

"Then why does your face look so sad? Are you feeling sick?" she questioned as they made their way to her room.

He shook his head at her again. "I'm fine Misao-hime, don't worry about me."

"Do you promise that you'll always smile for me Aoshi-sama?"

"I will always smile for you my Misao-hime."

"And when you do not smile I will make you smile. I promise to always make you smile." She stuck her tongue out at him and he couldn't hold back the smile that he was holding back all this time.

END FLASHBACK

He frowned as he thought of how much he hurt her. He remembered the look on her face when he had told her he never wanted to see her again. Her eyes had lost its brightness almost immediately, they had looked dull. He had never seen her eyes like that before and he was the one that caused that look of pain on her face. He never wanted to see that look on her face again. He vowed from now on to protect her happiness as a dragon would protect its treasure.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Well that's the end of this chapter. As I said before this chapter was written for my beloved sister as a birthday present. Happy Birthday Marie! I hope you liked it. I wrote it just for you. And well of course the readers. I really appreciate all your reviews, they always manage to make me smile uncontrollably for half the day. I apologize for neglecting the story for three months. I was suffering from serious writer's block. Just like Gwen Stefani! Man I really envy you people who can buy manga so easily. There are no manga stores in the Caribbean. That sucks major ass man and there are a lot of anime fans out here. I really don't understand why they don't sell them. They would make so much money.

Oh for all of those you who don't know what I was talking about when I called Misao, Misao-hime. Hime means princess in Japanese and is added on to the end of the name just like you would add chan. It's the female version of sama. Okay I'll end my babbling, the readers are shouting "Shut up, just shut up, shut up" at me so well ja ne for now.

REVIEW THANKS

Kohaku Rose – arigato for your very nice review

Exquiste Cherry – Yes Hiko is such a hot grump. Lol. Glad you like the story keep reviewing.

Jeez – Yes I can't stand Megumi either. We should form some kind of club.

LegolasEstelar – Hugs back. Yes thanks so much for your review.

Oniwabanshu – Glad you like the chapter. Aoshi is so missing Misao.

Marie – Thanks a lot Marie no nee-chan (Marie big sister)

Evil teddy bear – funny I think all teddy bears are evil. Burn them all! haha! Thanks so much for the great review. The story isn't finished yet though. Two more chapters left.

To anyone else I forgot that reviewed, I thank you also. Enjoy until next time!


	10. Having a Little Fun

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and do not intend to make any form of profit from the fictional work.

A/N: I apologize now to all the reviewers. I just had to switch the story to my other account and so all my reviews were lost. I am really sorry about that. Hey has anyone else noticed that Aoshi's birthday is long gone? (Grinning sheepishly) Ah sorry about that. I originally wanted to end the story on his birthday but as you can tell the story has one more chapter to go before it's done. I write really slowly. I really don't know why but one chapter takes me a couple of weeks to write and don't talk about how many times I usually delete the whole thing and start over.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

(Change of Scene)

Chapter 10

Aoshi Shinimori stood in the Aoiya's restaurant with a twitching eye. Why was that? Oh because Misao's admirer from last week came back and was currently was babbling on about something he didn't even want to know about. The Kenshin look-a-like with the brown hair, whose name was Koji, had come back this time with flowers. When he had stepped into the restaurant, he looked determined but when he got Aoshi instead of Misao, when he asked for the okashira, he looked sad. So sad in fact that he looked ready to cry any second. Aoshi had stood there, his face actually showing how shocked he was that the boy was near tears. Okon had passed by and almost spilled hot Miso soup on some of the customers. She wished that Misao had been there to see it. She probably would have fainted. Aoshi looked down at the boy, his eye now twitching violently, as the boy spoke kept on talking about something.

"Who are you?" Aoshi's eye stopped twitching when the boy looked up at him with a frown on his face. "I thought Misao-hime was the Okashira? What are you doing here?"

Aoshi glared down at the boy. Did parents forget to teach their children manners these days? "Who I am is of no concern to you Takahashi-san." He smirked when the boy looked at him shocked and then frowned at him.

"You must be that Shinimori-san that she's always talking about huh? So I finally get to meet you Shinimori-san." He stood up and gave a respectful bow. Aoshi just looked at him. He wanted badly to ask him what she said about him but he didn't want to seem like he was interested in what the little gaki had to say. Said brat pinned a glare on him.

"I envy you Shinimori-san. You get to see her face everyday when you wake and before you sleep. She really is something lovely." He sat back down and looked down at the tea that he had forgotten about. "She serves you tea everyday not so?"

"Yes" was all he said. He kind of felt sorry for the boy. He seemed so down.

"You should see how her eyes shine with happiness whenever she has to bring you tea. I've been unfortunate to come here whenever she has to go to you" he chuckled sadly and then looked up at Aoshi. "I've never seen her eyes shine like that when she speaks to me. They only shine with friendly affection, not like whenever she speaks of you." he dropped some yen on the table and he stood back up again. "Please give Misao-hime these flowers for me." He handed Aoshi the flowers that he brought and then he gave a slight nod and then he was off.

"Aoshi-san would you like your tea now?" Okon asked as she stood near him with a tray in her hands. She looked at the retreating back of Koji and sighed. "Poor boy, he comes here everyday in hopes of seeing Misao-chan even though I've told him every time that she's on vacation."

""I'll be in my room" he turned to go but then stopped, looking down at the flowers in his hands. "Please take these to Misao's room for me Okon." He handed over the bouquet of flowers and then he was off to his room to brood.

HIKO'S SHACK…

"Weasel! Get in here right now and make me some food!" Hiko screamed. He was hungry and the weasel was no where to be found. "That's it!" he said as he got up quickly. He practically burst through the shoji screens. He expected to see her there grinning like the tricky little weasel she was but no one was there. He looked around and all he saw was snow. He looked everywhere around the shack for her but there was no weasel in sight. He realized that the only place he didn't check was the bath house. He grinned evilly as he stalked over to the tiny bath house. He heard her singing and he shuddered. She had a horrible singing voice. It was loud and off key. He stepped in quietly. For sure he didn't want to see the weasel naked so he stood right outside the door. As he put his foot down the door flew open and sixteen kunai came whizzing past his head. He had always thought that she was holding back when she normally flung her kunai at him when they were arguing. If he wasn't as fast as he was for sure there would have been a lot of kunai embedded all over him.

"Whoever it is outside there, I swear I'm going to slice you open and pull out your organs if you take one step closer to this bath house." He saw her head peak out from the tiny space and then an aqua marine eye landed on him. "Oh it's just you Hiko. What do you want?" she said as she stepped out in a gray kimono with an orange obi. Her hair was down and he was amazed at how long it was. It was past her waist.

"What do I want weasel? I want food, I'm starving to death." He smirked down at her when she scowled at him. "And may I ask, what's the occasion? Since when does the weasel wear kimonos like normal women?"

"I'm practicing for Aoshi's birthday next week and all my hakama ran out." she walked past him with a bundle of clothes in her hands. She set them down and began plucking her kunai out of the wooden walls. "So you were waiting for me to come cook all this time Hiko? Why didn't you cook something yourself for a change, huh old man?"

"Who you think you calling old man, weasel? I'm in perfect form and if I remember correctly, you agreed to cook and clean while you stay here with me learning the art of pottery making." He folded his arms over his chest and smiled triumphantly down at her. She just rolled her eyes.

"Oh I completely forgot, you're welcome to come to Aoshi's birthday party next week Hiko. Okon and Omasu will be very happy if you come."

"I guess I can make an appearance, and I do have to collect my pay for teaching you." He grinned as he thought of all the sake he would be collecting.

"What is your pay for teaching me Hiko?" she asked curiously. She always wondered what Okon and Omasu had written in that letter.

"You don't worry about that weasel, all you worry your self with is getting my lunch ready." He smirked when she growled at him. "Oh but you look so pretty when you growl." he watched as she stopped dead in her tracks and stared at him with a blush on her face.

"I knew you were in love with me Hiko, don't deny it!" she grinned evilly at him. She just loved to push his buttons.

"You're right Misao, I won't deny it anymore. I'm in love with you." He grabbed her hand and held it to his cheek. He watched with satisfaction as her face turned red and her eye-brow was on the verge of twitching. "Forget the ice block, stay here with me up in the mountains. We'll get married and have lots of babies."

"Hiko stop kidding around will you, I know you don't like me like that." It was the scariest thing she ever experienced.

"Ah but you're wrong my koi! You're the only thing I think about when I wake and when I sleep." His eyebrow switched as he kissed her hand. He didn't know how long he could keep up this act.

She stepped back and pulled her hand away from his mouth. 'What the hell is wrong with him?' She watched as he advanced on her causing her to back up into a wall. He looked crazy. 'He really is in love with me! Oh man, what am I going to do?' she thought as he towered over her. "I'm very flattered Hiko but I…I…I don't like you that way." When he gripped her chin, she looked up at him with wide eyes, the blush still on her cheeks.

"Don't lie Misao. I see the way you look at me. You want me just like I want you." He was glad that she was so flustered that she didn't see his mouth twitching as he said that. He leaned down to look her right in the eye. She really did have pretty eyes though. Even prettier than that tomboy-girl's eyes that his baka deshi was in love with. "Don't look so scared pretty eyes." He held back a laugh as her cheeks turned a darker shade of red. She must have been so unaccustomed to receiving compliments.

'Oh man, he just called me pretty eyes. If Okon and Omasu finds out, I'm dead meat!' she thought terrified. "Let's go inside Hiko, I'll make your favorite" she tried her best to divert his attention.

He sighed happily in his mind. Finally some food to eat! But he had to continue with his plan. He really was enjoying making the weasel squirm. "Ah but you're my favorite now." He followed her back into the shack.

"Ah stop it will you Hiko!" she said as she hurried inside. She hoped that maybe she could escape him if she just went off to the kitchen to prepare his food. No such luck, he followed her to the kitchen too.

"You should leave your hair down more often, you look pretty with it like that." he wasn't lying about that either, she really did look pretty with her hair like that. She was a pretty girl; it was just hard to see mostly because she was acting like such an evil weasel most of the time.

"Ah thank you Hiko-san." She pulled out some radishes and began to peel them. She looked up at him to find him staring at her with a smile on his face. She blushed and turned away.

Thirty minutes later, they now sat eating their food quietly. Hiko was glad to finally get something in his stomach and Misao was glad that Hiko wasn't scaring her anymore.

"Would you like some more rice Hiko?" Misao asked as she finished off her oden soup. He simply nodded his head and handed over his now empty bowl. She spooned more rice into his bowl and handed it back to him.

Five minutes later when it was clear that he couldn't consume anymore oden soup and rice, Hiko sat back with a small smile on his face. The weasel was a surprisingly good cook. He watched her as she gathered up the bowls. She had been extremely quiet throughout lunch, so he was guessing that she was still a little peeved about his declarations of 'love'. He sat there in silence for a few minutes until she returned from cleaning up. It was time for his plan to get back into action.

"Hiko will we be glazing the tea bowls today?" she asked as she sat opposite him. She began to braid her hair while she awaited his answer.

"Why don't we take today off so that we can spend some time together?" he grasped her hand and she let out a cute squeak.

"B-but Hiko! I want to finish the tea bowls today so that I can relax the rest of the week." She stared down at his hand that was holding onto her much smaller one. Both her mouth and eyebrow began to twitch.

He pulled her up with him as he stood and he noted with glee that her face had turned blue when he put his arm around her waist to keep her upright.

She stepped out from his embrace and stood a good few feet away from him. She didn't like the whole touchy feely thing at all. "So are we going to glaze the tea bowls or not?"

He stepped closer to her so that he was just a few inches away from her. He bent down so that he could look her in the eye. "Anything you want to do Misao-hime." He was surprised when she narrowed her pretty eyes at him. He guessed that she didn't like to be called a princess. He made a note to call her that more often. Before he knew it, he had an angry teeth baring weasel in his face.

"You don't call me that. You got that old man! I should tell Okon and Omasu that you're cheating on them." She pulled out some kunai and waved it in his face as she spouted other threats to him. 'Only Aoshi is allowed to call me that. That other baka Takahashi-kun calls me it too but he's alright.' "If you don't watch it Hiko I'll chop your hair off in the night when you're asleep." When he burst out laughing, she stopped her ranting and looked at him puzzled. "What's so funny you baka?"

"So would you prefer it if I call you something else? Something that the ice block wouldn't call you?" he whispered in her ear. He really was pushing it here but he was having too much fun to stop. He smirked when she grew quiet. "How about Pretty face?" He grinned when she stepped away from him, her face beet red.

THREE DAYS LATER…

"How does this look Hiko?" Misao asked as she held up the wooden box that she had just painted a dragon on. She was quite good with her hands Hiko noted. The dragon was wrapped around the entire box and the scales were given a touch of gold to make them shimmer. He had no idea that she was that artistic.

"Very good pretty face" Yup he was still pretending he was in love with her. It was fun to see her mouth and eyebrows twitch madly. From time to time she would turn blue if he said something really weird.

"I'm finally finished. Does it really look good Hiko? Tell me the truth." She asked. Hiko only had black glaze for the tea bowls so everything was black with slashes of gold on them. She really hoped that Aoshi liked it. It was certainly different from the other tea sets she had ever seen before. She had seen just plain black ones but she never saw any with gold on it two. "You don't think it's too flashy do you?"

"No it's just right. I think it should suit the ice block just fine." He could tell she was nervous. "You shouldn't worry too much weasel."

"Um thanks Hi…you just called me weasel!" Just a few days ago she would have been angry when he called her that but it was good to hear him call her weasel again. "You called me weasel!" she got up from the ground and she almost danced around but she wasn't that crazy with happiness.

"You really are weird you know that?" he looked at her as she celebrated. "Go make some dinner, I'm starving weasel girl."

"You're mean you know that Hiko! All this time pretending like if you were a lovesick fool, I knew I saw your face twitching sometimes." She skipped happily out of the room and into the kitchen to go prepare dinner. She was happy that he didn't really like her that way but she was most happy because she would be going back home tomorrow." 'I can't believe I didn't see Aoshi for one whole month. I can't wait to go home' she thought happily as she started to prepare dinner.

BACK AT THE AOIYA…

Everyone was seated around the low table eating dinner, even Aoshi. He sat silently eating his dinner as he listened to Okon and Omasu chat excitedly about something probably to do with Hiko Seijuro.

"I just remembered, Misao is coming back home tomorrow! I can't wait to see her again." Okon cried. Omasu nodded her head in agreement. 'I can't wait to hear all about Hiko-sama!'

Okina looked at Aoshi's expression as Okon and Omasu started talking about Misao. His eyes had shone with brief surprise and his mouth had almost formed a smile. It was of course replaced with his usual mask but Okina had seen it none the less. He smirked. He really couldn't wait for Misao to return.

Aoshi couldn't help but feel happy that Misao was returning tomorrow. It had been too long since he had heard her cheery voice and saw her bright smile. He felt so lost without it.

TO BE CONTINUED…

OMG! Going to the gym is real work. All my muscles are killing me. You people better be grateful that I actually wrote out the chapter because I feel like I'm going to drop down from exhaustion. Yeah and I'm so nice I'm still going to thank you for reviewing aren't I wonderful?

REVIEW THANKS

Darkflamangel – Thanks so much for the review. I hope you keep reviewing for the other chapters.

Katsumi Sagara – (hugs back Katsumi) thanks for really nice review. I'm glad to see you were so happy for an update.

Kohaku Rose – You wish you could write like me? (authoress grinning sheepishly and scratching her head) Wow thanks for the compliment! The funny thing is that when I read me own stories I don't see what the big deal is. Yes Misao is just a determined girl. Thanks for your review, it made me smile.

Spirit Demon – I really can't remember if you did review chapter 8 but it doesn't matter. You reviewed most of my other chapters so I'm a happy camper. I'll try my very best to update faster so you won't have to suffer. Thanks for your review.

KENSHIN FANATIC – You were dying to read chapter 9? Thanks, I'm so happy that my story has that kind of effect on people. Your review made me laugh. Keep reviewing and arigato for the funny review.

Sum1 – You reviewers are out to make me blush aren't you? Close to perfect you say? Thanks a lot that means so much to me to hear you say that. I'll try to update faster. Thanks for the review.

LegolasEstelstar – You're from the Caribbean too? (Authoress jumping around happily) Which part, if you don't mind me asking? I'm from Trinidad and Tobago. Yes my sister is very lucky. Lol. Thanks for the review.

Katsumi Sanata – Oh thanks for the review Katsumi-dear. Yes poor Aoshi is so sad without his Misao-hime. Don't worry she be back to make him smile again.

Jessica – Super glad you liked my story. Keep reviewing for the other chapters. Thanks for the review!

No one – please stop scowling. I hope this chapter made you smile and jump around instead of scowling and growling. I have a fishy feeling that you are the same reviewer as Sum 1 three review thanks up from you. I'm very sorry I made you scowl. Do you have it in your heart to forgive this unworthy one? I tried to sound like Kenshin there but I'm sure I failed. Lol. None the less, thanks for the review. (hands over an Aoshi plushie)I hope that makes you smile.

If I left anyone out who reviewed, I thank you too. I'll try my very best to write the final chapter quickly. Yes it's going to end in the next chapter. I'm kind of sad but happy at the same time. It means that I can start to write other stories. I might write a one-shot Aoshi/Misao story but I'm not sure yet so you'll just have to wait and see. I'm also sort of thinking about a Sano/Misao story but I'm not too sure if I can write Misao with someone besides our beloved Aoshi. I'll see you next chapter! Ja ne!


End file.
